Five Nights at Freddy's: The White Eyes
by Kristianna000
Summary: After two years of rotting away at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, William Afton comes back to life. He seeks revenge on those that were responsible for his termination. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL STORY! Scott Cawthon and Kira Breed-Wrisley wrote the first book: Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. This is a fan written sequel. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The room was dank and musty, the smell was rancid and the air was so thick it was almost suffocating. There was a desk on the far side and many security monitors were placed on top. The chair was next to the desk and on the wall next to the chair was a poster reading: Celebrate. This poster had been there many years, witnessing tragedy after tragedy, still it hung with an eerie stillness to it. The door on the left was cracked open slightly, letting dim light filter into the otherwise dark room. Many people had made it into this building, but also, many did not make it out. Horrible things had happened, leading up to the most horrible thing yet.

Through the light the boxes on the right of the room were barely visible. The boxes were filled with old mascot costumes, suits that never made it to the stage, and many of them were failed versions of the mascots that still stood on the stage.

Next to the cardboard sat something strange. A costume sat out of its box, for it seems that, due to the stiffness, it wouldn't fit inside. The costume was a strange greenish color that seemed tinted with gold. Due to many years of mistreatment, the mascot sat slumped and broken. Still, there was something about it; something that caused any person nearby to feel a shiver up their spine. Through the murky light anyone could see several metal parts sticking out through various parts of the costume.

Suddenly, in the darkness a whirring sound emitted itself from the costume; a low, ominous, metallic sound, and without a doubt subtly getting louder. Two slits opened in the half-light, and from the two slits shone two glowing white dots, the eyes to the mascot costume. It was alive.

. . .

Charlie slid out of the front seat of her red convertible. The car was still as shiny as it had been when she first got it two years prior. Her friend, John, had given it to her as a birthday present shortly after the traumatic experience at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

At that moment Charlie was going to see those same friends: Marla, Jessica, Lamar, and Carlton along with John. Of course Marla's little brother, Jason, was going to be with them, but Charlie wouldn't go so far as to call him her friend, as he was about thirteen years old and she was eighteen.

The smell of mashed potatoes and beef made its way to her as she realized how hungry she was. The Cracker Barrel, her favorite restaurant, was where she was going to meet her friends.

The front doors dinged when Charlie opened them and gazed around to see where her friends had been seated. _There!_ She thought happily as she spotted the group of six. (Including Marla's brother) Quickly but smoothly, she made her way through the line of customers and slid in beside Carlton.

"Charlie!" He exclaimed cheerily. "So good to see you made it."

She nodded. "Yeah, the drive was a little rough considering traffic, but I feel like I made good time." Charlie blushed slightly when John winked at her.

"So," Jessica broke in, "how goes it?"

"Oh, it's going pretty good." She murmured. "I've decided to go to SCAD, the Savannah College of Art and Design. What college are you going to?" Charlie asked the red haired girl.

"I've decided to take a gap year to intern at Vogue Paris." She responded. "I've had my eye on SCAD too, but I'm also considering Steven's College. They've got a really good fashion system. Why are you going to SCAD? I thought you didn't like girly fashion things."

Charlie rolled her eyes playfully. "You know they do have an engineering major, right?"

Jessica widened her eyes. "Oh, so you are going to do mechanics! I figured you were after how smart your dad was and how good you were with the animatronics at the old pizzeria." At the mention of the place, Carlton gulped.

Charlie realized that his sudden fear was from the traumatic experience at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The security guard, Dave Miller, who had ended up being the long lost child killer, had made a near successful attempt at crushing Carlton in a spring lock suit. Before the teen died, however, Charlie made a daring rescue and had undone all of the locks in a few swift movements.

"Sorry!" Jessica put her hand to her mouth. "I forgot that you're still a bit… sensitive to that."

Carlton looked over at her and smiled. "I-it's ok. I just… I'm still a bit shaken that I was almost… murdered."

Marla giggled. "Even after two years? Sorry. It's just kind of funny that we had ever been part of something that… awful." She shuttered a bit at the memory.

Lamar put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, that psycho path is gone. Dead. Nothing could ever bring him back."

A thought struck Charlie as she looked over at the pair.

"Are you two… dating?" she asked hesitantly.

Marla blushed a bit. "Well, yeah. It's only been going for about a year now."

Giggling, Charlie shook her head. "I take it's been going well."

Lamar nodded. "Definitely."

John spoke up for the first time that evening. "Hey, Charlie, did you know that some new guy had gone and bought the mall?"

She jerked her head up. "What? Who?"

He leaned back and shrugged. "Not sure. But I do know that they're thinking about using what they can to create another Freddy Fazbear type thing."

Charlie widened her eyes, and then turned to Carlton. "Didn't your dad tell them they couldn't?"

The teen ran his fingers through his hair. "I think my dad told them that they weren't allowed to use the original animatronics, like Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica, but he said that if they found anything else to come to him and tell him about it so that he could inspect. Why?"

"I-it's just…" she felt as though she couldn't breathe. "My dad… he put so much work into creating those and now… now that their gone, somebody else just thinks that they can come and use what he created for their own benefit?" Charlie instantly felt territorial over the old restaurant.

"Calm down," John soothed, "they don't know that they're going to do it for sure, they're just looking around for left over… I don't know, maybe animatronics? It's going to be ok." She felt a little better at his words, but was still suspicious about the buyers of the mall.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, my dad said that they cleaned out most of the possible dangerous stuff and allowed me to invite you to come and look at it maybe once more." Carlton leaned over to her.

Charlie brightened at this. "Really? I'd love to see what they did with the place. Are any of the old animatronics there?"

He responded hesitantly. "Well… yes, but they're really old, so they're probably dangerous. Also, my dad said that he called in a mechanic named… oh, what was it?" He grumbled, searching through his mind for the name. "Ugh, I can't remember. Anyways, the mechanic took some of the old endoskeletons of the old, old animatronics that never became successful and revised them, adding new technology and everything. He even made more toy-looking exoskeletons for them to wear, and decided to name them Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica. He tried to make a Toy Foxy, but it turned out that he had to make this version female and couldn't get her quite right, so she's just kind of… mangled right now." Carlton lifted his index finger as to indicate that he realized something. "Hey, I think that's what he called her! He called her Mangle."

Charlie tapped her chin thoughtfully. "And your dad said that we could check it out?"

"Yeah, isn't it… uh, great? We should totally go there tonight." He nodded a little unsurely, as if the idea didn't get him all that excited.

Out of the corner of her eye, Charlie noticed a teen about her age walking past them. Suddenly he stopped and turned his head, looking at the group suspiciously. It seemed he had decided to talk to them, for he headed straight towards the friends.

"May I cut in?" He asked politely.

Marla looked up, surprised. "Uh, sure."

She slid over in the leathery diner chairs to allow him to sit down beside her.

There was something about this boy that looked familiar. His thin body structure, his full brown hair, his eye color… _Do I know him?_ She thought.

"Did I hear you right?" He asked, breaking into her thoughts. "Were you all talking about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"

John nodded slowly. "Yes… why do you care?"

The teen smiled, but something about the smile struck her like a slap in the face. _Now I know that I've somehow seen him before… who is this boy?_ His smile was nearly weak, like he hadn't put such an expression on his face in a long time.

Seeing Charlie's confused face made him chuckle slightly. "How rude of me, I meant to introduce myself. My name is Vincent."

Carlton widened his eyes. "Vincent?" then more quietly under his breath, he added, "Was that the name of the mechanic?" He shook his head and decided to ask out loud. "Were you, by any chance, a recent mechanic at Freddy's?"

Vincent nodded. "Yes, I was. I fixed up the old endoskeletons and gave them all their new names. Such a shame though about the Mangle character. I was really looking forward to a Toy Foxy, but I just couldn't get her right." He smiled strangely again. "You know, my dad was a really good mechanic once." The teenager looked as if he was about to say more, but stopped himself.

Charlie raised one brow. "So was my dad… what was your dad's name?"

He stopped suddenly and looked at her, his face blank. "Why?" His voice was a little more than a whisper.

"I just… wanted to know. My dad ran the place; he was the creator of the robots." She stopped herself from spilling more than intended.

"Oh," Vincent breathed a small sigh of relief, "well, my dad's… he's dead… I-I don't… I mean, h-he died in a sudden car wreck…" Charlie narrowed her eyes.

 _He's not telling the truth…_ Something about this boy made her a bit nervous. His attitude was slightly that of someone that she just couldn't put her finger on. His facial features were all too familiar. _It's going to drive me crazy_. Charlie thought, rubbing her temples with her index fingers.

"Anyway," Vincent turned back to her other friends, "I didn't quite get all of your names. Would you introduce yourselves to me?"

Marla went first. "Well, my name's Marla, and this is my boyfriend, Lamar."

He nodded and shifted his head to John.

"Uh," he coughed out of slight discomfort under his stare, "I… my name's John."

Jessica spoke next. "You can call me Jessica."

"And my name is Carlton." The brunette teen said quickly, as if trying to get it over with.

Vincent looked over to the thirteen year old boy sitting beside John. "I'm Jason!" He said cheerily.

Charlie felt her face pale as something dark glinted in Vincent's eyes when the teen turned his gaze to lock with hers.

"M-my name is Charlotte… but you can… call me Charlie." She felt uncomfortable when he smiled once more.

"I suppose I should be honored to call you something that only your friends call you."

Her eyes shot open. "How did you know that only my friends call me that?"

Vincent shrugged. "I heard you from my table." His lip twitched with amusement when she stared at him, baffled. "Any who, are you all going to head over to Freddy's tonight?"

Carlton nodded. "Yes, much to my slight distaste…"

"Oh? And why is that?" He inquired.

"I don't like to talk about it…" he trailed off into a series of inaudible whispers.

Vincent leaned back in his spot. "I could say that it doesn't satisfy me to think that you think that I don't know what happened, but that would be lying. I think I'm quite satisfied."

Carlton's eyes shot open and he glared at the teen. "How do you know what happened? You weren't there!"

"Oh, but I heard about it." He nonchalantly brought up his left hand and examined the fingertips. "But don't worry. I won't talk about your near death experience."

Carlton growled slightly, but leaned back.

John swallowed. "Yes, we are going to Freddy's tonight…" He answered the question Vincent asked in the first place. "Would you… would you like to come? Saying as you know the place in all, I don't really understand why you wouldn't want to."

The boy nodded eagerly. "Absolutely, it would be great. I'd love to see my old friends again." He sighed and gazed ahead.

"'Old friends'?" Charlie questioned.

"Yeah," Vincent chuckled, "I call the animatronics 'old friends.' You know that they can talk?"

A short silence met his words before the group burst into laughter.

"That's not possible." Charlie giggled. "My dad didn't make them that way."

Vincent let his hand loose and then smirked. "Oh, but I did. When I fixed up the things I added in a voice box so that they could talk. It's not very clear, but I understand them perfectly. Also, I upgraded the old ones. They talk too."

She paused and looked at him through a heated gaze. "You tampered with my dad's creations in adding in a new feature?"

He nodded. "Yup. But don't worry, it's fine. I didn't mess with them in any way."

Charlie narrowed her eyes. "Good."

Ignoring her icy tone, Vincent turned back to the group. "So what time are you leaving?"

Lamar spoke this time. "Maybe about eight o'clock. Sound good to you guys?"

Everyone nodded and dispersed as it had been decided.

Charlie headed back to her car and placed the keys in the lock as to open the door. Muttering under her breath, she slid in and started up the red convertible. _It's so strange… I know that I know that boy… although, the name Vincent doesn't really ring a bell…_

. . .

The mall loomed ominously over the group of teenagers in the sunset. Charlie had her doubts about going there, yet they still arrived right in front of the awful place.

Vincent was last to arrive, his outfit changed from the casual jeans and black shirt to a light purple V-Neck tee and darker purple jeans. _Strange…_ Charlie thought. The outfit reminded her deeper of how familiar he was.

Without a second thought, she walked up to the front area that was blocked off by a wire fence.

"Do we need to climb over this?" She asked.

Vincent laughed a little. "No. I have the keys. I told Carlton's dad that I was going to be here tonight and he gave me the keys to the area."

Stepping in front of them, he made his way to the large lock resting over the handle to the fence door. With a latching sound the lock fell off and the door slid open, enough for them to squeeze through.

Charlie was last to go besides Vincent, who extended his arm in a signal to allow her to go first. She let out a sharp gasp. _That motion seems all too familiar as well…_ She shook her head politely and he ducked his head shyly, walking in after her friends. _As does that…_

Ignoring it, she followed them all inside and through the employee's door into the back of the building. The group entered a large hallway which had black and white checkered strips along the walls and the floor was the same pattern. Slowly, she made her way through the halls and around the corners, following her friends who were following Vincent to where he had stocked the new animatronics.

"Here we are." He said as they entered a sort of dining room.

There were a few tables that were stacked up on the grey walls that were lined with the same checkered pattern and several chairs put around them. On the left side of the room sat a stage with red velvet curtain around the front.

"Here, let me." Vincent offered.

The teenager walked over behind the stage and into a room that controlled the movement of the stage. A loud whirring sound emitted from the platform and the curtains slowly began to pull back. Tentatively, Charlie widened her eyes as to see more clearly.

On the stage sat three new animatronics. The one on the far left was Bonnie. He looked absolutely perfect. His plastic exoskeleton glinted in the light, the bright sky blue shimmering here and there. He wore a red bow tie around his endoskeleton neck that peaked out from the large chest and head. Bonnie held a red guitar in his arms, his right hand over the strings.

Freddy sat in the middle with a microphone to his mouth. He was a lighter brown color and also had on a bow tie, but this time, his bow tie was black.

Chica looked so cute. Her mouth was open slightly in a smile, her right hand held out the cupcake, and on the chest sat a bib reading 'Let's Party!'. Her light yellow color clashed with the pink on her thighs and orange for her feet.

"Wow!" Marla breathed. "These are amazing! You made these with some rusty old animatronic endoskeletons?"

Vincent poked his head out and nodded. "They can do so much, but I don't know that we'll ever use them because the people who bought the mall kind of want to make it into some sort of a haunted house."

The teen turned back to his control area and must have tweaked a few things, because Freddy began to move in a sequence.

"H-how did you do that?" Charlie asked shakily.

"I told you," he called simply from the control room, "I'm the one who upgraded them. Of course I'd know how to work them."

Charlie sighed and decided to walk over to the room he was in.

"What buttons do you use?"

Vincent turned to her and smiled in his crooked way. Pointing his finger at a red button and then a lever beside it caused her to reach out and activate them. She pushed the button and then pulled the lever, causing Chica and Bonnie to move.

"How do you get Bonnie to use his guitar?" She inquired.

"Like this." Vincent moved his hands deftly over the plate of circuits and pushed several buttons along with some latches.

The happy birthday tune sounded from outside of the control room as Bonnie played his guitar.

"Hold on…" he put his hand on his forehead. "Toy Chica is upset."

Charlie reeled back a bit in shock. "How do you know?"

Vincent turned his blank stare to her. "I just do."

The teen walked out of the room and stepped up onto the stage. Moving past Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie in order to get where he wanted, Vincent stopped beside Chica.

"What is it, girl?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Charlie threw her eyes wide with shock when the robot let out a low pitched moaning sound.

"I see." Vincent murmured. "Don't worry, I'll find another use for you… how about you introduce yourself to our new guests?" He pointed towards Marla, Lamar, John, Jason, Carlton, Jessica, and Charlie who stood dumbfounded.

Chica turned her glassy gaze onto the seven people. "Hello there," she spoke in a female monotonous voice, "My name is Toy Chica. This is my master, Vincent." The robot used her free hand that wasn't holding the cupcake to indicate the teenager standing beside her. "I am a little distressed due to the fact that Toy Freddy can sing, Toy Bonnie can play, but I can do nothing else except hand out cupcakes. What will I do?" She asked flatly, turning to Vincent.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, girl. We'll find something else for you to do. How about you be a backup dancer? I could put together a whole new sequence of moves just for you."

Chica blinked. "I'd like that very much."

Vincent laughed and patted her shoulder, walking off stage. Charlie's breath caught in her throat when the female animatronic followed him down the stairs.

"V-Vincent! Sh-she's following…" the blond girl trailed off as Chica fixed her gaze on the one who had interrupted her.

"Yes, I am following." She rang out.

"Don't worry, Charlie. She obeys me." Something about his voice at the last sentence caused her to shiver.

His eyes glinted with something… _Cruelty?_ But it was gone so fast that she couldn't quite figure it out.

John walked up to her. "Wow… that's so weird." He muttered over her shoulder. "The way that Toy Chica can talk like that… it almost makes you want to shutter."

Charlie nodded. "I agree… and it's not just her voice. Isn't there something… you know… familiar about Vincent? Like, doesn't he ring a bell in your head?"

Gazing at her with disbelief, John gasped. "You noticed it too?" When she nodded, he continued. "It's so weird. It's like, he reminds me about someone… but I can't quite place it. Also, how creepy was it when he just blurted out that he knew about what happened with Carlton? That really sent me over edge. And how his dad was a mechanic?" He whispered. "Strange."

Charlie nodded again. "Exactly. I feel like Vincent might be hiding something from us. Did you notice how Toy Chica referred to him as 'master'?"

John shook his head, confused. "It just doesn't make sense. He's so familiar, yet so odd."

Turning back to the control room when she heard rhythmic steps grow closer to her, Charlie gasped in fear when she found Toy Chica standing over her.

"Do you want to see my new dance sequence?" She asked monotonously.

"S-sure?" Charlie quivered as she backed away and took her place on stage.

The robot lifted her arms and turned from side to side, her eyes still fixed ahead when her face moved away. Her legs moved from front to back in a pattern as she continued her dance. Soon enough she ended in a fourth position ballerina pose.

Vincent poked his head out from the control room.

"Perfect, Chica!" He twisted his lip into another strange grin. "Just perfect."

The teen ducked back into the room and pressed a few more buttons, causing Freddy to sing, Bonnie to play, and Chica to continue dancing.

Vincent looked back out and walked to the group of friends. "How about we all go see Mangle?"

Jason nodded excitedly. "Yes! Oh, that'd be so awesome!" He exclaimed joyously.

Marla stopped him by raising an eyebrow. "What about Toy Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica?"

Vincent smirked. "I'm sure that you and Lamar can take care of that while I show this little scamp to the Kid's Cove room."

Lamar looked uneasy, but nonetheless nodded.

Squealing happily, Jason followed Vincent out the door with Charlie, John, Carlton, and Jessica following. The blond teen was deep in her own thoughts while she followed him through the door.

 _He knows more than what he's letting on… I just know it._ She grumbled inwardly. Charlie knew that Vincent was definitely something special, not just your everyday animatronic mechanic. No, he was much more. _I just need to figure out who he is…_

Following more tentatively now, she started to fall behind. John noticed this and fell back beside her.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" He asked playfully.

Charlie sighed. "I'm a little nervous about leaving Marla and Lamar alone with those three animatronics. You saw what Chica did! She moved off the stage freely. What if Freddy and Bonnie can do that too?" She realized that she was ranting her troubles by the time she finished.

John chuckled. "Don't worry. They'll be fine." He patted her on the back and squeezed her shoulder against his.

She blushed at this, but enjoyed the affectionate hug. Pulling away, John sped up a bit so that he could catch up with Carlton, Jessica, Jason, and Vincent. Charlie furrowed her brow as she thought further into her memory. An image flashed in her mind, but it was buried once again. She groaned a bit in frustration as they turned a corner and entered a checkered room.

There was a tangle of wires hanging from the ceiling and an empty corner over on the right side.

"Uh-oh!" Vincent called out in a singsong voice. "It looks like Mangle doesn't want company."

Jason gasped. "Where is she?"

The teenager chuckled slightly. "She's up there!" He pointed a flashlight up at the ceiling to uncover a horribly mismatched endoskeleton with only an exoskeleton hand, head, and one foot. The rest was all visible.

Jason squeaked and hid behind Vincent when the creature moved its stone cold head towards them. Slowly its eyes turned from slits to circular pupils as it used the facial scanners to look at the visitors.

"Vincent," it said. Mangle's voice was slightly different than Chica's. It was deeper, but was definitely female. Her eyes turned back to slits as her icy gaze fell on the others. "Intruders," a low whirring sound emitted from her throat, almost like a growl.

Vincent widened his eyes, but soon returned them to normal as he knew what was going to happen.

"V-Vin-Vincen…" Jason whimpered as the animatronic fixed the boy with a deathly glare.

"Termination device has been concluded. We shall dispose of the intruders for you, Vincent." What everyone didn't know was that Vincent had winked at her with his left eye as a signal.

Mangle folded two parts of her endoskeleton into what looked like a large beating object. In fact, that's exactly what she was going to do until Marla gasped and ran forward, pulling the frightened child back.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She screeched at Vincent. "The psycho thing could have killed him!"

Vincent's eyes flashed with something like amusement, but it disappeared quickly. "Don't worry, she'll listen to me." He turned back to the robot. "Mangle retreat. The intruders are visitors and want to see you."

Mangle tipped her head and unfolded her endoskeleton. Returning back to their regular circular shape, her eyes met with Jason's again.

"Hello visitor." She lowered down from the ceiling and reached out her covered hand.

Jason glanced nervously back at Vincent, but he only gave the boy a nod of encouragement.

"H-hello there, Mangle." Jason took her hand and shook it lightly up and down.

The robot pulled back and looked him up and down. "You are a child. What is your name, child?"

He widened his eyes. "My name is Jason."

Mangle blinked. "What a nice name."

The teenager standing behind him clapped his hands. "Alright Mangle, would you care to show Jason your many tricks?"

The robot turned her head and stared at him. "Okay, I will."

Nobody noticed that while Mangle twisted and turned, Vincent had left the room in a hurry.

. . .

The hallways were dark and narrow, but Vincent knew where he was going. He ran past the main dining hall where the old Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica used to stand. Quickly and nimbly he slipped past the old Pirate's Cove and into a long forgotten hallway. _Almost there._ His breathing quickened when he spotted the empty doorway at the end of the hallway. _There it is…_ Vincent sprinted through the doorway and stopped in the center of the small room.

It smelled rank, like it hadn't been cleaned out since it was first created. _What did he tell me it was called?_ He thought. Shaking his head in frustration, Vincent turned to the left far side and noticed a desk with a stack of monitors on top. _Perfect!_ He ran over to the desk and scanned all of the buttons and levers carefully. Deftly, he moved his hands over a series of buttons and pulled one lever at the very last minute. They had power.

The monitors switched on and Vincent could see Marla and Lamar sitting in some diner chairs, talking while Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica danced, sang, and played. He moved his vision over to the Kid's Cove and found Jason running playfully around the room with Mangle on his tail while Carlton just sat with a disgusted look on his face. Jessica, John, and Charlie eyed the robot suspiciously. None of them knew that Vincent had left.

Turning away from the desk, he found himself looking at a series of boxes and suits. An old urge boiled up inside him as his eyes widened at the sight. _He's in there somewhere…_ Vincent ignored the urge for a time to search frantically through the suits. _Where is it? Where is it?_ His anger boiled over when he couldn't find the suit he was looking for.

Suddenly, something shiny caught his eye. He turned slowly to see it sitting loosely on the floor. His breathing stopped. _There it is._

Vincent walked smoothly to the rotting suit. When he was a reasonable amount away from it but he could still touch it, he crouched down. Hesitantly, the teenager reached out his hand and felt around the uncovered endoskeleton. _There's got to be some way to start this thing back up…_ He felt around the back side to see if he could find some sort of lever, but found none. Soon enough he found something that could help.

"If I can just get this crowbar inside the front hole then I can push it on the emergency start up button." He whispered to himself.

Vincent snatched up the metal bar and pushed it into the suit and swished it around the jaw area. With a thump he hit something. _Yes!_ Without any further thinking, he pushed the crowbar onto the top of what he hit and he felt it push in.

He waited for about five minutes, but finally heard the whirring of an old, rusty animatronic. _Hopefully it still has some… some sort of memory_. Vincent backed up so that he could see it better.

Illuminating the dim light were the pinpricks of white eyes. _It's on…_ The greenish yellow costume's head turned to one side, but then back again to gaze at its rescuer. Slowly and mechanically it flexed its fingers and stood up. It was about a foot taller than Vincent, but that didn't matter.

"Hello?" He said unsurely.

The robot's head tilted from the left and to the right as if to examine the teenager standing in front of it.

Then, in a raspy and rusty voice, it spoke.

"Hello." It gazed blankly at the teenager.

Vincent's hope almost diminished when he realized what it was doing. _It might be worried that I'm another phantom… let's hope this works._

"I'm not a child, I'm your son." He spoke with confidence. "You are William Afton, the co-creator of Freddy Fazbear's and Fredbear's Family Diner."

The robot's head was turned to one side, but when it heard what the teenager had said, it snapped its head forward once again.

"Vincent." It said melodiously. His voice seemed to change from the fake machine voice that it had put on to a nearly song like tone.

"Dad," He breathed, "can you hear me? Can you _see_ me?"

"I prefer Springtrap, and yes, I can." The animatronic took a step forward and put a massive hand on Vincent's chest. "You are real."

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?" But he got his answer even before the robot responded.

Springtrap stepped back. "I have been haunted with ghosts of children. One of the children always turns out to be you." The robot turned towards the desk. "You have the security monitors working again." He said in his strange voice.

Most of the animatronics had monotonic voices, but Springtrap did not. After all, the spirit of William Afton sat inside, but the voice was almost real. Like it held feeling within it, not just hollow words.

"Yeah," Vincent chuckled slightly, "they work pretty well."

The former William Afton walked stiffly to the desk and stood over the monitors, watching each of them quietly.

"You have brought others…" he said. "I recognize them."

The teen nodded. "The two in the new dining hall are Marla and Lamar, and the five in Kid's Cove are Jason, Jessica, Carlton, John, and Charlie."

Springtrap emitted a low sound. "Charlie is the reason I ever died." He turned back to Vincent. "I want revenge." A dark look glinted in his eyes as he spoke the last word.

Vincent's lips curled into a smirk. "That's exactly why I awoke you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mangle was starting to get out of control. Every time she would show a trick it would go overboard and she would end up chasing Jason. He thought it was a game at first, but soon enough it became violent.

"What if this turns into the last time we were here?" Carlton muttered darkly to himself, but Charlie had heard it.

"Carlton, calm down," she soothed, "Vincent is with us and he'd know when Mangle was getting too out of control." Only, he wasn't.

Seeming to know this, Carlton turned to her with wide, frightened eyes. "Charlie, he's gone."

"What?!" She exclaimed, searching around frantically. She found that the more she tried to believe he was with them the more she accepted the reality that he wasn't.

At that moment Marla and Lamar ran in the room, panting.

"Toy Bonnie," Lamar heaved, "he walked off stage. When Toy Freddy noticed that it left, he ran off too."

Jessica and John snapped their heads up, and Charlie rubbed her temples trying to think.

"What about Toy Chica?" John inquired.

"Still there," Marla muttered, "I _think_." She shook her head in despair.

Charlie wondered if they knew that Vincent had gone, but judging by their scared faces, they didn't care. Wanting nothing but to leave, she tried to get their attention.

"Guys…" she said quietly.

"But why does it matter whether she's gone or not?" Jessica whimpered.

"Guys," Charlie spoke a little louder.

John cut her off. "It matters because who knows what'll happen if she finds us?"

"Guys!" She yelled. Everyone turned towards her. "Vincent is gone and he's the only one who knows how to control them, so even if he is lost, he'd be safe. We need to go… now!"

Carlton was the first to dart out the door, followed by everyone else. Mangle was left when they ran off past the toy animatronic stage and the supply closet in the west hall. _I wonder if the old animatronics feel sad now that they've been replaced._ She thought. Strangely enough her answer felt as though it would be a resounding yes, but she still wasn't quite sure.

Black and white checkered patterns blurred all around her as she dashed quickly as she could through the employees' door and the metal fence which had been left slightly open. The moon, looking like a single hook in the sky, shone brightly, casting an ominous feel over tops of the autumn trees.

Quickly everyone got into their cars, leaving Vincent's car alone in the deserted parking lot. Charlie sped off through the night and towards Carlton's house where they would be staying, but as she did, she noticed a dark figure looming eerily behind the metal fence. What was the most strange about it was the two giant bunny ears, poking out in jaunty angles. _Is that…?_ But she quickly dismissed the thought and drove off into the darkness.

. . .

"So then we left. We didn't want to spend another minute without Vincent there with us." Jessica finished telling the whole story to Clay Burke, Carlton's father.

"And his car is still there so he can get back?" He inquired.

Marla spoke this time. "Yeah, but nobody had gone in his car so we got here fine."

Clay tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well I suppose that's ok, but if you go back there again, don't mess with the new animatronics. I know Vincent told you that they're safe, but I still don't want anyone hurt." He paused, and then added, "All of that new technology makes me a bit nervous. Talking walking animatronics? That is a little creepy."

Everyone nodded in unison.

"Well, why don't I get everyone some hot chocolates? At least this time we won't be drinking them over fear of loss." He winked at Carlton who rolled his eyes playfully.

While he went off to the kitchen, Charlie was deep in her own thoughts. _What was that thing? Why was it staring at me?_ A spine-tingling sensation told her that it had singled her out for some dark reason, but she pushed it away.

She looked up to see John tapping her on the shoulder, holding a mug of hot chocolate.

"You want this, or not?" He asked.

Charlie nodded and took it, taking a half-hearted sip. She had to admit, it soothed her a bit.

Settling himself on the leather armchair across from the fireplace, Clay Burke gazed at them all. "So, troubles aside, what do you guys have planned for tomorrow?"

Jessica smiled brightly. "Charlie, Marla, and I are going shopping at the mall in the town east from here. We're gonna look at antiques, vintage stuff, and of course buy a few clothes." She squealed excitedly, getting a few rolled eyes.

"That sounds like fun for you girls," He laughed a bit, "a nice change from mechanics, right Charlie?" The blond flushed a little, but nodded shyly. "What about the boys?"

Lamar laughed. "We don't really know what we're going to do, but John said something about a football game."

John nodded eagerly. "Yeah, it's just downtown from here. I guess we'll be rooting for Carlton's old high school." He turned over to the teen and winked, causing him to shake his head, chuckling.

"Looks like you have it all planned out then," Clay took one last gulp of his hot chocolate, "why don't the girls share a guest bedroom while the guys get the other?" Everyone nodded and dispersed, Carlton getting his own room.

Charlie walked up the wide wooden staircase, running her hand over the smooth railing. It looked like something from the eighteen hundreds. Curling at the ends of each rail, it fit perfectly between the living room area and the hallway off to the left.

Blindly she turned to a room on the right, relieved to see that nobody lived in it so it was one of the two guest bedrooms. _Hide and seek in this house would be impossible._ She thought to herself, giggling a little.

Jessica came in after her, followed by Marla who yawned exaggeratedly.

"Those comforters look so great!" Jessica gasped as she fell down onto the large bed. "This would easily fit all three of us."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, it still amazes me how wealthy they are." She paused a little, and then realized something. "Oh! I left my bags in my car. Do you guys want to come with me to get it?"

Marla looked up. "I left mine too. I'll go with you. Jessica?" The red head looked up from her spot on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot mine too."

The three girls filed out the door and down the stairs. Charlie opened the front door and let her friends out before following them into the large driveway. Picking her keys out of her pocket, she unlocked her car and popped the trunk, lifting her week's bag from the dip. Quickly she made her way back through the house and upstairs into the guest bedroom.

Jessica plopped her flower print designer bag on the floor and picked out a night outfit, heading into the closet to change. Marla did the same with her regular black bag and headed into the bathroom. Left alone now, Charlie decided to test out the bed.

"Ahh," she sighed, "it is comfortable."

A creaking noise alerted her and she sat up, seeing Jessica in some night shorts, a tank top, and an over shirt that matched the shorts.

Charlie rummaged through her own bag and picked out a t-shirt and some mid-calf cuffed sweat pants. She quickly made the change and put her day clothes back in her suit case. Her shirt was a tight pitch black with white letters spelling out 'Love' as the pants were red with black letters spelling out 'Live' on the side. She did her hair up in a loose bun and settled on the end of the bed, facing the window.

Marla came out of the bathroom in a purple lacy and loose tank over long, furry white pants that draped down to her ankles with cute pink and purple polka dots along her legs. Holding her iPod, she let out a laugh.

"Charlie, Jessica!" she hooted. "Come here! Oh my gosh, this is awful!"

Slipping out of the comforters, the two girls crowded around her iPod to see the video she was laughing at.

There was a little boy running from a girl in a four-wheeler when the girl sped up and ran over the boy.

Jessica clapped her hand over her mouth in a stifled laugh. "That's terrible!"

Laughing loudly, Charlie shook her head and walked back over to the bed. She slipped back under the covers and closed her eyes, easily falling asleep.

. . .

 _Time Skip: The next day at 3:00_

"How does this one look?" Marla asked, holding up a navy blue dress. It was over coated with dark blue lace and had a nice frame to it. The thick, three-finger tank top curled in over the back of the wearer's neck, almost like a halter, but not quite. There wasn't much define, but that was the great part about it. It was loose, breezy, and reached to the wearer's upper knee.

"Ooh!" Jessica squealed happily. "That one is _really_ cute! Go try it on." She shooed Marla with a flick of her hand towards the mall's dressing room.

Although Charlie wasn't much in with fashion, she didn't mind picking out a few cute clothes.

"How about these?" She asked, holding up a pair of white lacy shorts. They were loose and breezy, but perfect for a regular day.

"Oh my gosh! How much to those cost?" Jessica asked.

"Um…" Charlie checked the label. "Let's see… oh, it says it's fifteen ninety-nine. Why?"

Jessica rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh, no reason… but, would you mind if I bought a pair like that too?" She held up her hands in a pleading motion.

"Fine," she giggled, "I don't care. What size are you?"

"I'm a size four, women's."

Charlie inwardly gasped at how tiny she was. _Wow, girl._ Shrugging it off, she picked out a size four and handed it to Jessica, who was hopping delightedly.

A creaking noise alerted her and she lifted her head to see Marla come out of the dressing room with the navy blue dress on.

"That looks so good!" Jessica marveled. "You should so buy that." She walked over and zipped up the back for her.

"Thanks! It only cost sixteen bucks, so I could get this one along with my high-wasted jean shorts and crop top." Marla said. "I'll go take this off and meet you guys by the register, cause' I'm done."

Charlie nodded and picked up her shorts along with a long, flowy red blousy shirt with black lace over the front. Deciding not to buy a whole lot of clothes was hard because of all of the cute styles, but she managed only to end up buying two shirts and the lace shorts.

Quickly she made her way around the different shoppers and clothes racks. She dropped her shirt and shorts on the counter and let the cashier scan them and give Charlie her final price. _Who is the cashier?_ She asked herself. There was something familiar about her, but in a good way. Charlie glanced at her name tag: Jaqueline.

"Wait," she said out loud, catching Jaqueline's attention, "Jackie? Jackie Goss?" Jackie Goss was one of Charlie's high school friends that had moved her junior year.

The cashier stopped. "Yes? And you are…?"

"I'm Charlotte, you remember, Charlie?" She tried to explain.

Luckily, Jackie understood. "Oh! Charlie, yeah, it's been a while. Where've you been?"

Charlie nodded. "Here and there, but right now I'm on a shopping spree with two of my most girly friends, Marla and Jessica. I told you about them, right?" She inquired.

"Yeah, you did." Jackie continued checking out her shorts. "They were your childhood friends that you met up with two years ago. Didn't Carlton almost get killed or something?" She daringly asked.

Charlie winced slightly. "Yes… h-he doesn't like to talk about it, but yes."

Jaqueline pressed on. "But you don't care, do you? I mean, would you explain it to me? Like, what happened?" The blond behind the counter asked as she handed Charlie her final price.

She took it and handed the cashier twenty-five dollars to pay for her outfit.

"Well, I guess I could explain it to you, but you might not understand." Charlie started from when they first went in and got caught by Dave. "So then he went inside with us and started moving around all of the animatronics. I don't really know how, but he somehow went missing and got inside the Spring Bonnie suit, a really old suit that doubled as an animatronic. After that… well, Jason said that he saw 'Bonnie' take him away. Apparently he meant Dave inside the suit, but he didn't know that at the time." She paused not wanting to get into details. "Long story short, Carlton was knocked out and wedged in another spring lock suit, and Dave was going to set off the spring locks to kill him, but I got there in time to save him." She finished hastily.

Jackie was leaning on her elbows, her hands under her chin, staring intently up at Charlie.

"Wow! That's so scary." The cashier stood up and handed Charlie her clothes. "Well, thanks for telling me, and here are your clothes." Jessica came over from the other check out along with Marla.

"Who's this?" Jessica inquired.

Jackie widened her eyes. "Is this Marla?"

Charlie laughed a bit. "No, that's Jessica." She motioned to the brunette behind her. " _This_ is Marla."

Happily, Jackie shook each of their hands. "Hi, I'm Jaqueline, but you can call me Jackie. I'm one of Charlie's high school friends. Did you guys really go to Freddy Fazbear's all the time when you were kids, and then come back two years earlier and almost die?" There was a short silence, but then Marla laughed.

"Only Carlton almost died, and yes, we did." She brushed off the fact that it was rather blunt and nearly rude. "But it's not there anymore. I mean, it is, but it's not a restaurant anymore."

"But didn't some guy buy the mall and say that he was going to do something with it?" Jackie asked hopefully. "I heard there's some mechanic named Vincent who built a bunch of new robots."

Charlie felt her eye twitch a bit at the mention of his name. _Still can't really figure out who he reminds me of…_ But suddenly it hit her. _Dave…_ The blond widened her eyes in shock.

"Uh, Jessica, Marla, can we hurry up? I'd like to get back to Mr. Burke's house." In a lower voice she murmured, "There's something you guys should know."

The two shrugged and waved goodbye to Jackie. Quickly they ran out of the mall with their shopping back clutched tightly in their fists. Without wasting a moment Charlie flipped open her trunk and set the bags inside.

Jessica and Marla hopped in her car and Charlie started the engine.

"What was the rush?" Jessica asked in the passenger seat.

"I just discovered something very… unsettling." She murmured half to herself as she backed out of the parking lot.

"What's that?" Marla piped up from behind.

"Didn't you guys ever notice how… familiar Vincent was?" She wondered.

Jessica tapped her chin. "I guess. He always kind of struck me as someone I've been before. And his father being a mechanic? I thought that was weird. I could have sworn we'd met somebody that was a mechanic and knew a lot about Freddy's." She shrugged.

"But we have met someone like that." Charlie pressed on. "Dave. Don't you guys remember him?"

Marla let out a sharp gasp. " _That's_ who he reminded me of! Oh my gosh, that is literally so weird. He has the same creepy facial expressions, and the fact that he's a mechanic makes it all the more uncanny."

Charlie nodded. "Which is exactly why we're going to Clay's house to ask about him."

. . .

Mr. Burke listened intently while Charlie described Vincent's familiarity and his strange quirks that reminded her of Dave. His expression turned when she mentioned his name.

"Dave?" He asked. "You mean William Afton?"

Charlie's eyes widened. "But that means…" she breathed. "Wasn't William Afton my dad's business partner?" When Clay nodded, she gasped. "S-so… so Dave turned out to be William Afton? And William Afton was the one… who killed all of the kids?" She felt as though the world had diminished around her and all that was left was her voice.

"Yes." Clay broke into her thoughts

A question struck Charlie's mind as he responded. "What's Vincent's last name?"

Mr. Burke swept his glance across her, and then Marla, and then Jessica. He was thinking deeply, Charlie could tell.

"I believe his last name is Miller." He finally spoke.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Charlie shook her head. "Good. Okay, so then we know that he's not related in any way… although, he did say that his dad was a mechanic and had 'died.'" She put her hands up, raising and lowering her index and middle finger in quotations when she said the word "died."

"You know what…" Clay murmured. "I believe that Dave's fake last name was Miller as well…"

Charlie froze. Her blood turned to ice as he finished speaking. That meant there was a possibility that Vincent could be Dave/William's son. _But that was his fake last name… surely Vincent wouldn't need a fake last name… nobody would really make the connection, would they?_ The realization that she could have spent a night at Freddy's with a serial killer's son made her want to throw up.

"But that was Dave's fake name," Marla voiced her previous thoughts, "So that doesn't mean that Vincent is actually related to him, right?" She tried her best to sound convincing, but Charlie could see through it.

"I guess so," Mr. Burke tapped his chin, "I guess if you were to really confirm that his last name was Miller then you'd have to go to the court house, considering he was born here." He paused, but then gasped. "My wife works at the courts, you could ask her to take a trip there and look through our files."

Charlie let out a sigh. "Thank you." She breathed. "Is she here?" It was about four twenty and she knew that they'd have enough time to swing by and look through some of the files.

"Yes," he replied, standing up, "I can go get her." Mr. Burke walked over to the stairs and around to the hallway on the other side. "Betty!" He called. "Could you come here a second?"

A blond woman poked her head out from behind the railing.

"Is that Charlie, Marla, and Jessica? I thought they were our shopping." She said.

Clay nodded. "They were, but they decided to come out early. Listen, I need you to take them to the courts and supervise them while they look through some files."

Betty widened her eyes. "I can't do that! Clay, honestly, why would I let teenagers rummage through court business?" She asked coldly.

"You'd be there, and they need to know this." In a hushed voice, he added, "They think that Vincent Miller might not be 'Miller'. Just help them with it." She sighed.

"Fine, but I don't want any of you three poking around in things you're not supposed to poke around in." She pointed her finger at all three of them.

Nodding, Charlie followed Mrs. Burke out the door and to her car, all of them silently deciding it'd be better to go in one rather than several. The breeze was crisp and felt good on Charlie's warm skin, but it didn't last long when she sat down in the passenger seat of the stuffy car.

"Could you turn on the air conditioner?" She asked politely.

Betty nodded and turned a blue and red switch, causing cool air to seep from the vents.

Starting the engine, she backed out of the driveway and drove into town, passing up crimson, sienna, and canary trees. Buildings and shops blurred past as she sped down to Main Street. Slowly, she pulled into the parking lot and stopped. Charlie opened the door and filed in the castle-like building behind Betty. Several people cast them confused glances as they earned permission to check out the birth certificate section of the files.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mrs. Burke?" A woman with brown hair and a red pantsuit asked.

"Yes," she sighed, "it'll only be a quick look. These three promised not to mess with anything their not supposed to mess with." Betty cast the teenagers warning glances, making Charlie feel like a toddler being scolded by her mother. She flushed a bit under the stare, but returned to normal when Mrs. Burke briskly walked into a large, circular room with files on all sides.

"Which one would have the name Vincent Miller in it?" Charlie asked, hoping that his real name really was Miller.

Betty pointed over to a file cabinet close to the end. "It'd be in the fourth one down."

Marla was first to get there and opened the heavy duty cabinet, rummaging through the various files.

"I don't see any Vincent Miller in here… I see Aaron Miller and Christine Miller, but I don't see any Vincent." She murmured, searching more frantically.

Mrs. Burke jerked her head up. "If the person you trying to find isn't in there, then it's possible that he wasn't born here. Do you think you have any clue to where he might have been born?"

Charlie thought for a moment, and then remembered that the town, New Harmony, was where her father made the first restaurant. If William Afton worked with him and Vincent really was his son, then his files would be there.

"New Harmony?" She suggested. "Although that would mean we'd have to drive all the way there to get it… and I don't think they'd let us look."

Betty rolled her eyes. "You realize that since New Harmony is right beside us then we can access their files through our computer? It's how all of the courts deal with people who move from or to their town." Charlie heaved a sigh of relief.

"Do you think you could help us with that?" She asked hopefully.

Reluctantly Betty nodded and walked out of the room. Passing through a couple of doors brought them to a room where several court workers were on computers.

"Here," Mrs. Burke said when she sat down in her chair and set up the computer, "Do you want me to look at the New Harmony birth certificate files in… the 'M' section?" Charlie nodded and she clicked around for a minute and typed in a couple of words.

"His name is Vincent Miller." _Supposedly._ She thought darkly.

Betty clicked her fingers across the typing board and narrowed her eyes. "I don't see any Vincent."

She gulped. That meant the only other place to search was in the 'A's for Afton.

"C-could you search in the 'A' section?" She asked hesitantly. "I'm looking for the name Afton."

Betty slowly turned her head, eyes wide, but turned back around and searched the name.

"Are you looking for Vincent Afton?" She steadily asked.

Nodding, she felt her nose twitch with anticipation.

"I found it." Betty said lowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Charlie felt sick to her stomach on the ride back to Carlton's house. She had let the spawn of a murderer into her father's domain. _What if he's a murderer too?_ She pushed away the thought. Something told her that if he was a murderer she would have figured it out already. _Although…_ She didn't figure out that he reminded her of Dave/William Afton until someone pushed her into bringing it up. _I guess I just keep thoughts so buried in my mind that I can't hardly get them out._ She thought, giggling to herself.

Mrs. Burke pulled into the driveway and unlocked the car, allowing Charlie, Marla, and Jessica to slip out. Everyone was silent as they trekked to the house, not uttering a word.

"Hey!" Clay called out from the leather chair next to the fire place where he was reading a magazine as they opened the door. "How'd it go? Did you find out what you needed?"

Charlie looked slowly from Marla to Jessica. "Yes, and you might find it shocking." When Clay nodded, she continued. "H-his… his name is Vincent Afton, born in New Harmony where my father opened the first restaurant."

Mr. Burke froze, mouth slightly opened. Silence encased the room as everyone stood, motionless.

"Vincent _Afton_?" Clay finally asked.

Marla, Jessica, and Charlie nodded.

"So… so Vincent is William's son?" He inquired, not really needing an answer. "That means… you all left a possible criminal at Freddy's..." His face became serious. "Don't go back there, you _can't_ back there. Not if he's still in there."

Betty scoffed. "Please, _if_ he's a criminal there would have been some record on him. We don't know for sure if he's a criminal." She turned to the girls. "If you see him, be careful. Like I said, _if_ he's a criminal he could be dangerous, so just… stay safe." With that she walked up the stairs, leaving the girls and Clay alone.

"R-right," Mr. Burke stammered, "just… be safe." He picked up his magazine that he had dropped and opened it, beginning to read again.

Charlie turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Marla inquired, stepping in front of her.

"To get the guys. They need to know this too." She explained, but there was no need as the door opened in front of them.

John, Lamar, Carlton, and Jason came in, laughing about some guy thing.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that quarterback?" Jason laughed. "That was _terrible_!" Lamar nodded and stifled a loud cackle.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Guys, we have something we need to tell you." All of them turned to her. "Well… Charlie should tell you."

Suddenly self-conscious of all of them staring at her, she backed away a bit, as if that would turn away their gazes. "It's Vincent. He's… he's William Afton's son."

All of the boys looked blank for a minute.

"Who's William Afton?" John asked, but he soon gasped in realization. "I-isn't William Afton…?"

Carlton stopped dead. "Dave…" He breathed.

Jason furrowed his brows. "Dave? You mean the psychopathic serial killer who murdered all of those kids?" The girls nodded in unison.

"Vincent is Da-, er, William's son?" Carlton asked, gulping heavily.

"Yes, his name is Vincent Afton," Charlie explained, "and we left him at Freddy's. The only thing is that we don't know if he's a criminal, so if we see him, we have to be careful." John nodded, while the rest nodded more hesitantly, especially Carlton.

"Well, should we go back tonight?" Marla asked, hushed so that Clay couldn't hear it. "I mean… if he's still there, we should get him out, right?"

Lamar nodded slowly. "I agree, but I still don't want to go. How about we go out to dinner at Cracker Barrel and see if he's there? If he's not, then we go back down to Freddy's but if he is, then we won't." He looked around questioningly, but everyone just nodded, hoping that it was the right thing to do.

. . .

Her mashed potatoes tasted so good. Charlie was so hungry that it almost hurt until she filled herself. So far there was no sign of Vincent, but then again, they'd only been there for twenty minutes.

"I don't think Vincent is going to be here," Jessica said doubtfully, "I mean, why would he?"

Marla shrugged. "I guess it just kind of made sense. This is where we first met him."

Lamar nodded and continued to eat. The seven sat in silence, waiting and waiting for about an hour, until finally John gasped.

"There he is!" He whispered.

Charlie turned his head slowly to see the serial killer's son staring right at them from across the restaurant. His lips were twisted into a smirk, and his eyes spoke vengeance, but as soon as he noticed Charlie staring at him, his expression returned to normal. She had barely noticed his look before he snapped it back to the regular strange smile. _Kind of weird…_ She thought. It was so quick that she wasn't really sure if she saw it, but ignored that.

Apparently Vincent noticed her relief at seeing him, so he stood up and walked casually over to them.

"There you are," he said, "why'd you guys all leave me?" Something about his tone was cold, but it was very faint.

"We figured that since you know how to control the animatronics, you would be fine if we left," Carlton explained.

"And you were right," Vincent's voice changed from calm and steady to excited, "I found another animatronic." Everyone at the table sat, shocked.

"What do you mean _another_ animatronic?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"I mean _another_ animatronic. A new one, you guys should all come down and see." His eyes glinted with something dark, but it flashed away too fast for Charlie to notice it.

"I don't know," John said hesitantly, "if it's really old then it might be dangerous…"

Vincent scoffed. "Come on, it's not that old. It looks like it might have never been used, and I checked out the circuits and gears. Everything seems fine with it, like brand new." His grin widened when Lamar shrugged and nodded.

"Why not?" He asked everyone. The others were a bit more hesitant, but they nodded.

"Perfect," he said lowly, only Charlie caught it this time.

"What's perfect?" She tested.

Vincent stared at her, blank. "That you all are coming down to look at the new robot." He shrugged innocently.

Charlie narrowed her eyes, but let it go.

Once they all finished eating, everyone got in their cars and drove over to the old mall site. Something told Charlie that they shouldn't be doing it, but she ignored it and pushed on further, pulling into the abandoned parking lot.

Slipping out of her convertible, she walked briskly up to the metal fence door and moved aside to let Vincent unlock the latch and open it up. Tentatively, Charlie walked up to the opening and moved through it, reaching the other side and opening the employees' door in the process. She stood by, letting everyone in and head counting them as if one of them would go missing if she didn't. Vincent walked through last, throwing her a triumphant glance, for what reason she knew not, but didn't question him.

Following them in last, Charlie found herself in the new dining room with the new toy animatronics.

"I thought you said that there's a new animatronic, Vincent," she remarked coolly.

He only shrugged. "I have to go get it, but only me. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Winking, he left the room.

Charlie couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through her body at his strange tone. _What in the world is up with him?_ Then again, he was the son of a serial killer. _Maybe it runs in his blood to be creepy like that…_ She turned to John.

"When he comes in with that new animatronic, I want everyone to stay back," in a lower voice she said, "I don't trust him."

He nodded. "Exactly the point. I don't trust him either and when he says there's some old rust bucket of a new animatronic in this place, it only confirms my suspicions of him being creepy." John lowered his head and gazed out of the top of his eyes, looking to where Vincent had left the room.

"Hey guys, come here!" Jason called from the other side of the room.

Charlie shrugged and followed the thirteen year old boy. He was standing in front of a wall, watching some children's drawings.

"I don't remember these from the last time we were here," he pointed out, "I wonder if Vincent drew them when he built the new animatronics."

"I highly doubt that," Lamar mused, "I don't think he would spend so much time on these. No, these had to be there before but you just never noticed them." Jason sighed.

"No, because this dining room was all empty the last time we were here, remember?" He tried to explain. "And besides, you might be right about the fact that Vincent didn't draw them, but they weren't here before. Weird…" He muttered the last part.

Lamar tapped his chin. "You could be right." Everyone sat in silence a little longer until a whirring sound was made apparent. "What's that?" Lamar asked, startled.

Charlie turned around, expecting to see Vincent with the new animatronic, but she only saw the toy animatronics on the stage activate. Toy Bonnie turned his head and stared at all of the teens, while Freddy stared ahead and lifted his hand holding the microphone, and Chica leaned forward, as if handing out a cupcake.

"W-who turned those on?" Jason asked shakily.

"Maybe they have some sort of night mode, I don't know." John responded simply, though it didn't seem to calm him.

Cautiously, Charlie approached Toy Freddy.

"Hello?" She asked unsurely. It seemed strange to talk to animatronics, but as Vincent had said, they could communicate with people.

"Hello there," it said robotically.

Jessica gasped. "You can talk to it? I thought only Vincent could do that!" She ran over and stood next to Charlie.

"I guess," she shrugged, "Toy Freddy, can you locate Vincent?"

The robot blinked once, and then stood straight. A series of clicking noises erupted from him, growing faster and faster until finally they stopped and a low and loud noise took the place.

"I cannot." It finally said. "Vincent is in a room where animatronics are not allowed to go. We do not know where it is, I can only tell you that much." Toy Freddy leaned down and looked at her.

Charlie felt her brows furrow in confusion. She turned back to her friends and gazed at them.

"Then he was lying." She concluded. "He said that he would show us a new animatronic but if what Freddy said is true then he was lying."

Marla crossed her arms. "Charlie, do you remember any sort of room that agrees with what Freddy described?" Everyone looked to her.

The blond shut her eyes tight and tried to think. Casting back her memories, she listened to her father's voice in her head.

"I think…" she recalled what she could and found out what she needed. "He said, ' _If you ever need to be alone, go to the back Safe Room. The animatronics can't go there. It's where I go when I need some alone time._ '" She remembered her father's face as he winked at her and returned to his work.

"So then that means Vincent is in the Safe Room," Carlton called out, "but how do we know how to get there?" He looked at Charlie, hoping her to have some idea.

She shrugged helplessly. "I never used the Safe Room, so I don't know where it is, but my dad said it was in the back, so we should all spread out look for it. If anyone thinks that they've found it, come back here and wait." Everyone seemed satisfied and filed out of the entry door to the dining room.

. . .

Vincent smirked when he opened the door to the room where he found the Springtrap. It was slumped over once again, set off for the time being, but as if he walking into the room was a signal, the thing whirred mechanically and opened its white eyes, standing up.

"Are they here?" It asked melodiously.

"Yup," he chuckled slightly, "I told them I was going to show them 'a new animatronic.'" He lifted his hands and moved his index and middle finger up and down in quotations when he spoke the last few words.

The former William Afton looked over to the security cameras and used his giant hand to push a button, causing them to flip on. Vincent walked over to them and studied them carefully, but didn't see any of the teenagers in the toy dining area. When he took a closer look he noticed Carlton and Charlie heading off down one hallway as the others were heading down different directions, all seeming to look for something.

"Dang it!" He punched his fist down on the table. "Charlie's smarter than I thought. She must've asked one of the animatronics to locate me. I should've known she'd be suspicious." Springtrap cocked his head to one side.

"We can still carry out the plan," he said, "Charlie will have the most memory of the Safe Room and therefore will know best where to find it. I can sneak out and kidnap Carlton while you get Charlie and lead her here. Tell her that you made a new animatronic." Vincent furrowed his brows while listening to his father talk.

"That's not bad," he muttered, "Okay, we'll try that." When Springtrap nodded, he noticed something shining in his eyes. _Triumph?_ He thought, not realizing that such a thing could be present in an animatronic. It seemed that he possessed real emotions, like if Vincent punched him he would feel it.

Silently agreeing with each other, the two set out in two different hallways to come in on the one hallway Charlie and Carlton were trekking through. Vincent turned a couple times and emerged in the shadows of a dimly lit passage. He noticed the faint voices of the two teenagers coming ever closer. Smirking in anticipation, he waited until they were about two yards away from his and Springtrap's hallways. He gave off a signal for his father to spring into action when Charlie said,

"This hallway splits off into three directions, so you go down the right way, I'll go down this way."

Trusting that the former William Afton did as he promised, he pretended to be walking into Charlie.

She grunted when she bumped into him, not knowing that Vincent would be there. "Vincent! What are you doing? Where's the _animatronic?_ " The blond girl put emphasis on the last word as if to let him come to the realization that she didn't believe him.

Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "I was coming to get you all. Where are the others?"

Charlie narrowed her eyes. "Looking for you, but I suppose I should just go get them now."

Vincent stopped her from continuing when she turned around by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, I'm really excited for this! I'll show them in a minute. Besides, I've already turned the animatronic on, and it gets nervous without me. I think it's just a bug in my system, but I can fix it later." He gave her a pleading look that caused the girl to sigh, annoyed, but nonetheless she followed.

. . .

Carlton wasn't so sure when Charlie told him to split from her, but decided it would be a faster way of finding Vincent. _Charlie's right though… there's something shifty about him. Even if he hasn't murdered anyone yet, he's the son of a serial killer… you just never know._ Ignoring the unsettling thoughts, he focused on the task at hand: getting to Vincent as soon as possible before something else got to him.

As he was walking through the hallway, he felt as though he was being watched. His neck hairs stood up when he heard a shuffling behind him. Carlton stopped dead. Being frozen in place, he could not get himself to turn around. The shuffling continued, subtly getting closer until he could feel a presence behind him. He opened his mouth to scream out in help, but nothing came out when he felt a large matted… something cover his face. He kicked and thrashed violently, hoping to damage whatever was restraining him, but soon enough he felt himself grow tired and stopped fighting. He was helplessly being dragged into the darkness.

. . .

 _He's up to something…_ Charlie thought as Vincent led her into hallway after hallway. It seemed he was taking his time, but then again, he had set a brisk pace, setting her off the suspicions. Children's drawings crinkled and whisked the bottom half up into the air when the two walked past quickly.

Soon enough Vincent slowed and the teenager found herself entering a room that was somewhat small, but enough to be some sort of an office. On the left of the room sat a desk, and on that desk sat an assortment of monitors, all of them in power. _Has he been spying on us?_ Charlie thought defensively when she noticed movement down the hallways in which she had sent Jessica and John.

"Where am I?" She asked, turning on him with a heated look in her gaze. "And why are those monitors on? I don't see any animatronic."

The teenager in front of her smirked. "How long have we been walking in the hallways?"

Charlie seemed a bit taken aback by his random question, but answered anyway. "About thirty minutes. You took your time." She snarled at him.

"And I have good reason for that." Vincent jerked his head and glanced over at the boxes behind her.

Rolling her eyes indignantly, Charlie turned around. Suddenly something shifted in the boxes, causing her to gasp. In a few more movements, she heard a whirring sound and her entire body froze at what she saw.

A large animatronic stood up out of the boxes, seemingly hidden behind them. It was green—or rather gold. The thing seemed to be a mix of both colors. With a gasp of horror, she noticed that there were many spots in which she could see inside the animatronic, and these spots led her to noticing the grey, flakey matter and remains of a decaying body. _It couldn't be…_ She thought, feeling sick to her stomach. The robot possessed large bunny ears that were sticking out of the thing's head in jaunty angles. _This was the thing that was staring at me as I left Freddy's last night!_ Charlie shook her head and widened her eyes, backing away.

Trying desperately to escape, she darted to the door, only to have it slammed shut by Vincent who was glaring at her. She looked around wildly, but found no place in which she could escape. She was inside the Safe Room.

"I don't believe you've met Springtrap yet," he spoke up with a triumphant smirk on his face, "or shall I say my father, William Afton?"


	4. Chapter 4

**OOOHHHH! I absolutely LOVE meh Vincent character. Insanity is attractin'… lol, just kidding. Anyway, I hope you like it, despite the fact that it's short. Don't worry, I'll get back to Jessica, John, Marla, Lamar, and Jason.**

Chapter 4

Carlton came back to consciousness, but didn't open his eyes. His head hurt and his body was being pricked with a sensation that he remembered all too well. When he tried to move, his head began to pound and he felt his stomach start to cramp with a nauseating feeling. After about three minutes, the painful impression resided, leaving him to his thoughts once more. A movement sounded beside him and he forced his eyes opened, only to see darkness. Trying to turn his head didn't work as he was somehow restrained, but something told him that he shouldn't be surprised when he opened his eyes to look at his prison. _This is déjà vu._ He thought wryly.

The teenager heard Vincent's voice from in front of him and strained through the dark wall to see streams of light filtering in. _Where am I?_ The frustration got to him and hurt his head even more.

Suddenly the darkness that surrounded him was knocked out of place, and standing before him was Charlie and Vincent. As soon as the lack of light disappeared, he looked down and groaned loudly when he noticed that he was wedged inside the mid-section of a mascot costume.

"Why is it always me…?" He muttered to himself.

. . .

Charlie's breath caught in her throat when she saw Carlton inside an old suit. The suit looked as if it used to be some sort of a bright orange, but faded into an ugly color of dirty brown. His head poked out of the no doubt spring lock-rigged costume and had a pained expression painted on his face.

"Carlton…" she wheezed, unable to get a good amount of air in her lungs.

Vincent smirked, his lips quirked into a cruel grin. "Yeah, I figured since you killed my father inside a spring lock suit, I should do the same to your friend here. That way you'd find out what it feels like to lose someone close to you."

His last words pushed her to the brink. Charlie yelled in anger and swung her hand around to land a swift punch in his belly, but before her arm got halfway there, she felt something grab both of her wrists and hold them tight behind her back.

The thing that grabbed her leaned down to her ear, a horrid stench creeping into her nostrils as it spoke.

"Thought I'd be gone, did you?" It laughed melodiously. "Oh no, I am still quite here." The animatronic tightened his grip, holding her arms in a death squeeze.

She felt the blood drain from her face as Vincent nonchalantly pulled a knife from his pocket.

"It seems that children these days don't understand what it means to truly die," he stroked the blade with his index finger, "and I suppose that you're one of them."

Charlie screwed up her face in anger. "I'm not a child," she spat at him. "So what are you going to do? Kill me?" Her voice rose to a high-pitched screech.

Vincent chuckled. His mouth twisted in a wide grin as he held up the knife horizontally, a hand clutched lightly to each side with his left index finger raised a bit. "No… I should, but no. You're going to watch as I kill him!" He laughed loudly, enjoying her terror.

"You're insane!" She screamed. "What did I ever do to you?!"

He stopped and stared at her, rage creeping into his gaze.

"What did you ever do to me?" He asked lowly, his voice rising quickly. "What did you ever do to _me_?! You killed my father! He was the only family left after mom was murdered, and you're lucky that I'm even letting you live!" Vincent snarled at her, his eyes blazing and his body shaking in anger.

"Your father was a murderer himself!" She retorted, screeching back at him. "He killed Michael, my brother, Sammy, and three other children! Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who killed your mother!" Charlie fought to free herself from Springtrap's hold, but he didn't budge.

"You never learn, do you?!" He stepped towards her in rage. "My dad risked his life to save my mother, and the only reason he ever went insane and killed all of those children is because he felt he had nobody left to talk to! He felt alone, he felt like an outcast. Even when your father invited him to places and spent time with him and he seemed happy, it was only to cover up for the ultimate turmoil he felt inside!" Vincent's eyes went wild as he continued. "So he killed. He killed and killed, hoping to ease his pain, imagining each time that the child he ended up offing was the person responsible for mom's death! But nothing worked. Pretty soon he felt as if he needed to, like it was his pain reliever. Now he and I both want the same thing…" He took one more step, leaning over her. "To get revenge for the pain you caused us." In a flash his arm shot forward and took hold of her shoulder. He cut her right bicep with his knife, causing blood to flow from a two inch long gash.

She screamed out in agony and shook him off her, only to see him back away himself with an amused look on his face. Desperately she tried to pull away from Springtrap's grasp, but found him holding on tighter.

"Let me go!" She screeched at Vincent. "You're insane!"

The teenager smirked. "Of course I am. I am my father's son." Without further ado, he motioned to Springtrap to let her go.

As soon as Charlie felt the robot's massive paws retract, she sprang at him. Vincent's eyes widened and he stepped to the side making her fall awkwardly to her right, and her arm seared with pain as she slid a few feet on her gash.

"Good try," he remarked, "but not good enough."

Charlie coughed and stood up, glaring at him.

"Just wait until the rest of us find you," she threatened, pointing a finger at him, "you'll be dead for sure!"

When Vincent started laughing, she stared at him, confused.

"Are you serious?" He chuckled menacingly. "I've already dealt with them. They've got four visitors… oh, plus the older animatronics just waiting to see them." Charlie widened her eyes, gasping. "Oh, that's right. I programmed the animatronics to go after adults during nightfall… why do you think they all went crazy last time?" he spoke lowly. "And would you look at that? It's eight o'clock right now! Looks like they're out of time…"


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter gets frisk-ay. Oh, btw bjnboy, I am on chapter four in your book, and it is REALLY good! I love all fiction about purple guy and Springtrap, so PLEASE all of my readers try and convince either yourselves or others to write more fictions about purple guy's past or just more fictions about Springtrap.**

 **I am excited to get started on the next chapter and to unroll Vincent's relationship with his dad. I promise it won't be all… :Vincent: "Oh, daddy, I've missed you too!" :Springtrap: "I can't believe I'd be so SELFISH as to kill just to relieve my pain! Oh, son, can you ever forgive me?"**

 **Ugh. Nast-ay. WAY too predictable. I will make something more… (giggles menacingly and pushes palms together while tapping fingers in order from index to pinkie) exciting…**

Chapter 5

Jessica ran frantically beside John. She could have sworn that she had seen pinpricks of red light coming from the eyes of an animatronic, and the sight simply unnerved her. Ignoring the nagging feeling that she was being watched, she continued to run beside her friend, but soon enough it became too much for her and she couldn't help but voice her problems.

"John… what if this is a lost cause?" She asked shakily. "What if he just left us again? You know what…? Maybe Charlie and Carlton already found him… or maybe Marla, Lamar, and Jason are waiting at the dining room with him? Can we just go back… please?"

The brunette stopped, causing her to skid to a stop herself. He put his index finger up to his chin and tapped it lightly.

"Fine, but if they aren't there, we need to look for them." He decided. "This is taking way too long. It's got to be at least eight thirty."

Jessica heaved a sigh of relief and turned around. As she began to walk in the opposite direction, she heard a shuffling behind her. She froze. The noise was unnaturally familiar as previous incidents flashed in front of her eyes.

When John noticed her sudden hesitation, he stopped and turned around. He opened his mouth to say something, but it seemed that the words died on his tongue, leaving his mandible hanging separately from his maxilla in a struck-dumb fashion. The teen looked as if he had just witnessed someone being flayed alive; a look of pure terror embedded itself on his face.

Jessica stopped dead. She clinched her fists tightly together and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself not to tremble. The redhead took a deep breath and after several moments, turned stiffly, trying hard not to shake uncontrollably as she opened her eyes one at a time. Raising her head slowly to meet the gaze of whatever had made the shuffling noise, she reeled back in fear at what she saw.

Bonnie stood ominously over her. He looked as if he had been rotting away for years as his face did not possess any facial features whatsoever besides his mandible. In the spot where his left arm was meant to be sat many wires hanging loosely from a dangling shoulder joint. His face looked like it had been eaten away by something as only his endoskeleton, lower jaw, and maliciously glinting teeth showed along with many electrical cords and bunny ears poking out of his scalp area. His legs displayed the same harsh treatment as anyone could clearly see wires and metal parts sticking out of various parts.

Jessica stifled a scream of tremor as it let out a low garbled sound, barely audible enough to make out what it was saying.

" _I-I-I fhoubb… fhound yo-yo-you…"_ Bonnie tilted his half-face to the side in ghoulish excitement as if he had just found someone in a game of hide-n-seek.

Feelings of dread encased her and she stood still, frozen in one place, her face paling as the thing took a step closer to her. John didn't waste another minute and grabbed her shoulder, whipping her around and snapping her back to reality. She thrust her body forward and ran as fast as she could. Completely fueled by adrenaline, Jessica didn't even know where she was going as only blind fear pumped itself into her mind. The walls blurred around her as she broke down a wide hallway and into an office looking room.

Finally she slowed her step and focused on the room before her. Large security TV's sat stacked on one another against the right wall while a desk lay in the center of the room with a tablet, flashlight, and computer sitting on top. Without any second thought, she charged forward and clutched the tablet, searching desperately for some sort of protection. _As if this would help me at all…_ But she thought too soon as the tablet flashed on.

The bright light glared before her, showing some sort of a camera system. On the top left sat cam 08, and below that was cam 03, while under that still was cam 01, and on the very bottom left was cam 05. In the middle lay cam 07, under that was cam 04 and closer to the bottom sat cam 02, while at the very bottom of the middle was cam 06. On the right side of the tablet lay four cameras: cam 09 at the top right, cam 11 under that, cam 10 beside eleven, and cam 12 at the very bottom right. _A camera system attached to the building!_

She shuttered a sigh of relief, turning to John.

"This is a camera system," she explained, "We can use it to try and find the others…" she drew in a shaky breath. "We don't want them to get caught by that… that _thing_ … speaking of which, didn't Vincent say that he had upgraded the old ones?"

John shrugged, looking as lost and frazzled as she was. "I guess he didn't thoroughly explain what he meant when he said he had upgraded them. Clearly he meant rip them apart, leaving them in tatters." He chuckled forcefully a bit to try and lighten the mood, but it was clear that they could possibly be facing the jaws of death. "Anyway," he coughed, "this computer has the same thing on it. A security monitor of the place."

At that moment, a loud thumping was heard from some place on their left. Jessica jerked her head up to the location in which the sound had come from, but nothing was to be found. Flipping back to her tablet, she studied the camera map carefully to find that printed in small letters was the word "YOU." _It must be where we are in this office… maybe this was going to be some sort of security post if they ever opened this place back up…_ Turning her gaze to the left camera beside the word, she tapped cam 05 and gazed in shock at what she saw.

There, crouching down in crawler's position in the center of the vent sat Toy Chica. She had her face angled towards the camera, a ghostly grin plastered on her face. The shiny material that made up her body glinted eerily in the light. The slightly humanoid expression sent shivers up Jessica's spine as the chicken did not carry either a beak or eyes. The malice twinkle of the tips of her sharp teeth showed through the security monitor along with glimmering white pinpricks surrounded by a pool of black for eyes.

"J-J-John…" she stuttered quietly. "John, i-it's Toy Chica… sh-she's in the vents… c-coming for us… they all are!"

. . .

Marla sighed. It was starting to become tiring, searching for Vincent.

"Maybe he just left us," she stated flatly, causing Lamar and Jason to stop, "maybe that idiot doesn't care about showing us some bogus animatronic. He's a murderer's son. He probably went to go stuff some kids into the supposed 'animatronic suit.'" The brunette lifted her index and middle fingers up and down in a quoting motion.

"Maybe," Lamar laughed slightly, "I guess you're right. Let's go."

The each turned around and walked back. For some strange moment, Marla felt a sting in her eyes and yelped out loud, crumpling to the ground and covering her eyes with her palms, rubbing them down fiercely. Lamar and Jason looked at each other in confusion, but nonetheless helped their friend but helping her stand back up and comforting her.

"What just happened?" Jason asked. "What did you do?"

Shaking her head from the shock, the brunette just shrugged. "I don't really know… m-my eyes… they just started stinging for…" but before she continued, she trailed off as she noticed something.

There on the walls, instead of the sweet children's drawings, hung signs of crying kids. All of them had long tear tracts flowing from black and white eyes. The discovery disturbed her greatly as she didn't really know if she was the only one seeing it.

"Do you guys… do you guys see those?" She pointed to the wall.

Lamar turned his head. "The… the pictures… they're different. But how?"

Jason stood dumfounded. "There's something seriously wrong with this pizzeria…"

As the three pondered over what had just happened, a low mechanical whirring sounded from behind them. Marla stopped dead and clutched her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. _What is that…?_ Not wanting to keep her back turned anymore, she whirled around and stood with her jaw dropped.

A hideous version of Chica stood in front of her. Her jaw seemed broken and tattered, gaping open like a black hole. The only things connecting the bottom to the top were wires and the endoskeleton head. Sharp teeth sat in rows around her mandible and maxilla, making her all the more terrifying. Her pinkish purple eyes glinted ghoulishly in the half-light. There was something ominous about the way her eyes were thrown open to the point where it looked as if she was staring at something she'd never seen before. Her arms reached out to some invisible object on either side of her body, and where her hands were supposed to be hung wires upon wires peeking out of the wrist joints. Poking out of the rips, were plenty of electrical cords and metal parts. It looked as if the thing had been rotting in some sort of prison.

Marla backed away, too scared to say anything. Everything around her diminished, leaving only her and the chicken animatronic to stare at each other, waiting until the other had something to say to break the silence.

As if on que, Chica spoke up in a muffled and mechanical way.

" _Wa-wa-wa-want tohh… t-to ea-eat?"_ She cocked her head and stepped forward with a loud mechanical smack.

Jason screamed loudly and ran down the hallway, followed by Lamar and Marla. Nothing seemed real anymore to her. It felt as though she were in a dream of some sort but couldn't wake up. Things became hazy around her as they entered a small, dimly-lit room before passing out completely.

. . .

Charlie sat crumpled on the floor with her knees to her chest and arms around her head. Vincent had left the room, leaving Springtrap to watch them and make sure that they didn't go anywhere. _I don't think this could be any worse._ She thought. At some point she hoped that she'd wake up and it would all be a dream, but nothing happened. She might as well have been left to die. Shaking her head, she rolled her irises up and strained to see where the blasted animatronic was. He wasn't anywhere in front of her, so she slowly turned her head to the side to see it watching over the security TV's. It looked like it was concentrating hard. _I wonder if it's looking for Vincent…_

It would have made sense, since Vincent was his son, but it was a robot. Naturally she would know how a father would feel about a situation like that, but it wasn't a father. It was an animatronic. _Maybe he still cares for him._ The thought sounded crazy, but some part of her mind spoke up and said that just because he's trapped in a robot suit doesn't mean he still doesn't care for his son.

"Just kill me now…" she muttered under her breath.

Not much fight was left in her, as the pair always seemed to contradict it with something else.

Ever so badly she wanted to get up and run over to Carlton, checking if he was okay, but she just couldn't. It wouldn't be like she was trying to escape, but something told her that if she moved, Springtrap would somehow force her to stay put. He was just as sick as he was in his human form.

"What are you waiting for?" She spoke a little louder, but it was still a bit muffled by the fact that her head was resting in between her legs.

The animatronic turned to her, emitting a low whirring sound.

"What do you mean?" It asked melodiously.

Charlie sighed and looked up at the blasted thing.

"I mean, what are you trying to do?" She stared up at it through a cold glare.

For some reason it laughed, but it was not a pleasant laugh. It was the sick laugh of a serial killer.

"Find my son on the cameras," he explained, "I don't want him getting… hurt."

Charlie scoffed and gritted her teeth. "You don't want _him_ hurt? Says the man who murdered five children and tried, no, is in the _process_ of killing Carlton." She narrowed her eyes at him.

The former William Afton stopped for a moment and looked at her blankly.

"Yes…" something like hurt trailed off of his words, but it was quite vague. "Just because I have done those things does not mean I still don't care for my son." Springtrap tilted his head to one side. "And the only reason I'm doing this is to get revenge on you. I hate you." It grew a menacing looked in its eyes.

"Duly noted," she retorted dryly, "and the feeling is mutual." She sighed, thinking about Carlton's parents and how worried they'd be. It was the second time something like this had happened, and she knew that they must be hoping and praying that he'd come back.

"If I'm going to murder your friend, you might as well say goodbye." Springtrap uttered and turned back to the cameras.

Charlie wasn't quite sure if it was sarcasm or what, but she didn't care. Standing up slowly, she tread over to the brown suit in which Carlton was in. He seemed half asleep because his eyes were closed, and she didn't know whether she should try and wake him up, or not. If she woke him, then he might jump and set off the spring locks, but if she didn't she wouldn't be able to say goodbye, considering that he wouldn't survive. _I'll just have to be careful._ She thought.

The blond teen pushed his loose hair that was hanging over his forehead back into his scalp and slowly lifted his chin to see if he would wake. Sure enough, his eyes fluttered open and he stared at her through unfocused orbs.

"Carlton," she breathed, "are you okay?"

He furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes, not sure what was going on.

"Charlie?" He questioned hazily. "Where am I again…?" But before Charlie answered, he looked down and groaned, seeing that he was still wedged inside the torso of the mascot costume and that it was not in fact a dream. "How did I get here?" It was a rhetorical question, she knew, but nonetheless she answered.

"Vincent… h-he and Springtrap." She looked down, not willing him to see the tears misting in her eyes.

"Hey… it's not your fault. It's ok." His futile endeavors for cheering her up didn't quite work as she was still fighting back the waterworks.

"Isn't it?" She looked back up, her face beginning to grow puffy and red. "I was the one who told us to split up… if I had never done that…" She shivered and looked down once again, silently crying.

A low voice sounded from the other end of the room.

"If you hadn't set off my spring locks in the first place this would have never happened," Springtrap said simply.

Charlie whirled on him, her fists clenched and her gaze heated.

"Shut up!" She demanded. "You were probably going to kill all of us then anyway! What difference does it make?" Her breaths became heavy and rapid. "You're a sick man, Afton!"

Springtrap stood in silence for a moment, his left hand planted on the desk, leaning slightly to the left. He had his right index finger curled and sitting under his chin.

"You honestly have no idea what I've been through, do you?" He asked melodiously.

Charlie shook her head. "That gives you no right to do what you've done!" She screeched.

"Oh, I believe it does," he said. Standing up straight, he took a step forward. "I was _always_ the one to be beaten up and made fun of. Everything I said couldn't be taken seriously by anyone around me, and everyone hated me. The only person that ever got me as a child was Violetta Miller. She was the one who convinced me to call the police about my abusive father and alcoholic mother, and when I did, I could have sworn everything got a bit brighter. Violet became my best friend, and since I had nowhere to go, she invited me to live with her. Flash forward to when I married her and she became Violetta Afton; she was the most supportive person anyone could ask for. When we had Vincent and he turned to the age of four, Violet was murdered. The world became a dark place after that. All my life I've faced rejection after rejection, bad luck, and abuse." He took another step forward, followed by another so that he was standing over Charlie. "Now the only way to ease the pain is to cause pain to others."

Fear encased her as the menacing animatronic stood right over her. The malice grin plastered on his face glinted in the light, the yellow teeth reflecting her face slightly. Wanting not to show Springtrap how afraid she was she continued to glare at him.

"But what did you gain by killing five children?" She asked him steadily.

The animatronic lifted his arms. "Nothing…" In a flash his hands shot out, and he took hold of her neck, crushing her windpipe. "Absolutely nothing… but my own pleasure. I could make this easy or hard. Which would you prefer?" A twinkle seemed to form in his eyes at the thought of finally gaining revenge on the girl who caused his offing.

Charlie felt like choking, but she couldn't. Her throat was being squished. Lifting her own hands, she attempted to pull him off, but he possessed inhumane strength. The animatronic gazed at her through kill-hungry eyes and tightened his grip. Luckily for her, Vincent came in the room right at that moment and spotted him.

By then she was trying uselessly to get his hands off of her neck, but it wasn't working. It seemed that Vincent was simply watching the scenario. _Maybe to see how much it'll take to knock me out or kill me._ She thought. Things around her started to become hazy and she found that she wasn't struggling to breathe anymore. She was simply at a loss of air.

"Alright!" The teen called from over by the door. "Stop. We need her around."

Springtrap whipped his head around and gazed at his son, still holding onto the weakly writhing blond. He emitted a low and mechanical growling sound, but nonetheless let go, throwing her down in the process.

She wheezed and took in a great gasp of air while hearty laughter sounded from the other side of the room.

"What'd she do?" Vincent asked. "What tipped you off?"

Putting his right hand to his head, Springtrap shook his head.

"None of your concern," he muttered. "What did you do while you were gone? You took at least an hour."

At that Vincent smirked. "I have something to show you." All the while, Charlie lay on the floor, her left hand clutching her windpipe. She was still trying to get enough oxygen in her lungs when he left the room once again.

Springtrap stood in the center of the room, waiting for him to come back. The door creaked opened slightly to reveal Vincent dragging in something heavy. _If that's the body of someone…_ She secretly swore revenge on him if she ever got free, but the more she looked, the more she was proven wrong.

There in his arms was a lifeless suit, and the realization of _which_ suit it was hit Charlie hard in the head. The eyes were two gaping black pools while the mouth hung open loosely. Anyone could see that it was meant to be some variation of Freddy himself. The few wires peeking out of its' neck and ankles glinted in the light, but what hit her hardest was the fact that it was wickedly familiar. The dust and dirt plastered here and there on the thing's fur did not hide the fact that the suit's body was gold. _Fredbear…_

 **Yup. But I'm pretty sure you might have guessed it. Golden Freddy is Vincent's spring lock suit and Spring Bonnie is William's. Like Vincent said, "I am my father's son."**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little too short, but I'm kind of stuck right now. I know what I want to happen, but I'm a little unsure on how to get there. My typing mojo is dwindling a little, so it's hard to write when your mind really doesn't want to. When I get a good idea I quickly type it out, but then I realize that I need more than that for one chapter so I have to think some more.**

 **I am going on a camping trip this weekend with my entire family, so I won't be able to update anything this week. I will be leaving on October 28, so this is the only thing that I could get out at the moment.**

 **Leave reviews and tell me how I'm doing! I love hearing back from you guys; I get a big kick out of it. Tell me what you think!**

 **Chapter 6**

Water hit Marla's face in small, icy droplets. She shook her head and reached out her hand to find whatever was flicking her with the cruel liquid. When she couldn't find anything, she opened her eyes and focused on Lamar and Jason standing over her with worried looks on their faces.

"Good," Jason sighed in relief, "you're okay. Phew… I thought something terrible happened to you… like you went into a coma or something."

Marla half-coughed, half-laughed at his absurd remark and lifted her head to gaze at her surroundings.

It appeared she was in some sort of security office. The place looked a bit familiar as memories from her previous encounter with the control rooms came to mind. _Why do I feel so sick?_ A nauseating feeling overtook her as she remembered the horrifying version of the old Chica that Vincent supposedly "updated."

Clutching her stomach tightly, she let the sickness reside so that she could remember what had happened. She stiffened when she realized she hadn't known how long she'd been out and that Chica could be searching for them right at that moment had they not proper protection.

"You guys…" she mumbled slowly, catching the slight attention of Lamar and Jason. "Where's Chica? Do you know if she's anywhere near us?" Marla hoped and prayed that they knew.

"Mmhmm," nodded Lamar, "these TV's right here," he pointed to a desk that was stacked a bit with old monitors and TV's, "are security cameras. They're like the ones from the control room back when we first came here. Also, the doors have new locks on them and everything, so we should be able to keep the animatronics out if they try to come for us. Like… day of the wires back there." He lifted his index fingers and traced circles around his temples while rolling his eyes towards his nose.

Marla snorted a bit at his quirky remark and relaxed. Cautiously, she stood and looked over at the security TV's and studied them.

Each one showed a different room. Once was named the Prize Corner, a sad looking area to which could have once brought toys and joy to children, but now it simply looked like a shell of its once former and happy self. There was the ever popular Pirate's Cove which still carried the battered and torn "Out of Order" sign on it. Furrowing her brows, Marla wondered if the old animatronic, Foxy, was still there. The sole performer always used to be her favorite as a child, but ever since it had gashed Jason's leg, she had been skeptical. Even though it turned out to be a futile effort to help Jason, she was still cynical.

Ignoring her nagging feelings, she looked back over to the other cameras. It seemed that the old animatronic stage that possessed Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica was empty. She guessed it was because they were taken to a storage room when the incident happened with her and her friends, but she still wasn't quite sure. The negative feelings still lingered on her memories of being nearly attack by Chica. The way she looked… the way she acted… There was something seriously wrong with her.

"Where's the stage for the toy animatronics?" Jason inquired from behind Marla.

Lamar bent low, the dim light from the TV's reflecting in his eyes.

"Hmm…" he murmured to himself. "It looks like… it should be right here." He pointed to a security monitor reading in white letters, "Show Stage", but there were no robots visible. "Because the old show stage was here, and the new show stage is over by the restrooms… so I'm not sure why the toys aren't there."

Marla's breath caught in her throat as she realized with a dreadful sensation that if the old and dismantled versions of the animatronics could get out of their room, then the toys could most definitely leave their show stage. In a quick flashback she remembered when they'd gone into the restaurant the previous night, and the toys had left their place muttering something about finding the "adults."

"I-I think…" she gulped audibly. "I think that they've left the stage… looking for us…"

. . .

Charlie watched in horror as Vincent dragged the Fredbear suit into the open. Cold fear pricked at her feet as she gazed at his triumphant expression.

"You can't use that!" She blurted out in anger.

The teen scoffed. "And why wouldn't I?"

She shook her head, jaw hung open in shock. Gruesome memories came back as she remembered Carlton telling her that Michael had been the one to be stuffed into that suit. She grimaced at the thought of finding his decayed, dead body inside of the golden mascot.

"B-because… th-that's the suit… that…" she gasped for air, but couldn't seem to get enough in her lungs. She was at a loss for words.

As if he knew what she was about to say, Vincent nodded.

"I'm aware," he stated simply, "I'm not completely oblivious to the fact that my father stuffed children into old mascot suits. Don't worry though," he chuckled slightly, "I removed it. That's why it took so long." He winked at her.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she thought about where he would have put the body, but didn't ask. She didn't want to know. Slowly shutting her jaw, Charlie watched as Vincent walked to the far corner of the room with Springtrap to discuss how to fit into the suit.

She stood silently and walked over to the wall beside Carlton, stealing glances at him every once in a while. He had gone back to sleep. Thoughts about going to sleep herself hit her as she suddenly realized how heavy her eyelids were becoming, but she didn't dare. _If I went to sleep now, then Vincent might kill me… or Carlton._ Setting her eyes open, she stared across the room, determined to stay awake.

. . .

Jessica's green orbs fixed on the tablet in front of her. If the animatronics were going to try and get into their office, then they would have to fight her. _This is officially the worst night ever._ She thought wryly.

"Where's Toy Bonnie?" John mumbled under his breath, though Jessica heard it.

Shaking her head as an answer to his question, she looked at her own tablet to see him in Party Room 3. His face was turned up at the camera, smiling cheekily with his guitar held in his robotic arms.

"In Cam 03," she replied, "and he's looking pretty creepy." A sudden sickness came over her as she imagined that if they failed, then they might never get out of the terrible place. "John…" she turned to him, tears threatening to break the surface. "I'm scared."

The brunette looked up at her with soft eyes. "I know… I am too." Sighing deeply, he stood up and put an arm on her shoulder. "Don't worry… we'll find a way out of here. We just have to think."

Jessica lifted her index and middle fingers, rubbing them in circles while trying to think. An idea struck her as she realized that she still had her phone.

"John!" She exclaimed. "I still have my iPhone so I can call Carlton's dad!"

Her friend thought for a moment, but he soon nodded.

Excitedly, she fumbled around her pockets until she felt the rectangular body of her iPhone. Jessica lifted the thin device and swiped across the screen. Holding in the center button, she summoned Siri and told her to call Clay Burke.

"Calling Clay Burke," the robotic voice came back.

Her phone buzzed with signals that were being sent to Carlton's father's phone. Soon enough the call was answered as a voice emerged and spoke,

"Hello?"

Jessica sighed in relief. "Mr. Burke, we're at Freddy's."

The man across the line gasped.

"I told you kids not to go back there!" He rebuked. "Where's Carlton? Is he with you?"

She froze. "N-no… I don't know where he is… but he's not in any danger." _I hope!_ "He's with Charlie. We split up to try and find Vincent after he said he found a new animatronic."

Clay groaned. "I can't believe you! You took a killer's son back into a complete danger zone? How stupid!" He sighed deeply. "I'm coming over right now and bringing an officer with me. How safe is it?"

Jessica instantly felt guilty for not telling him earlier.

"About nadda to a million. It's a complete deathtrap. Right now, John and I are trying to keep the animatronics from getting into this office," she shuddered, "and we've got no way out."

The man across the line spoke up confidently, "Then I'll bring two officers. Don't worry, we'll help you."

. . .

Charlie watched with half-closed eyes as Vincent finished putting the mask on his Fredbear suit. _This is it… we're all going to die and this sick duo will get their victory…_ Her thoughts had become dark and narrow, not letting in a single ray of hope.

Springtrap stood next to the monitors, watching his son as he lifted his new animatronic head.

"Perfect," the former William Afton spoke up melodiously, "You can easily set off the spring locks in there, so be careful when you're walking." After that his voice became too low for Charlie to hear.

 _He's probably going to murder all of my friends… that heartless man…_ She would cry if she hadn't already silently wailed her eyes out. Stinging slightly with leftover tears, her eyes flicked around the room wildly when Springtrap led his son out the door. _He's leaving as well…?_

Her suspicions were soon confirmed when the door shut behind him.

In an instant she was up on her feet and beside Carlton inside the brown suit.

"Wake up," she begged in a hushed tone, "please, Carlton, wake up! They're gone! I don't know when they're going to come back or even when they're going to come back, but I need all the time I can get. Please, wake up!"

Her friend drowsily opened his eyes and gazed at her through unfocused orbs.

"Wha… what's going on?"

Charlie sighed. "We're still in the Safe Room inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and Springtrap just left along with Vincent. I don't know what they're going to do, but Springtrap just got that douche into a Fredbear suit, so no doubt it's something bad."

When he heard Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, he threw his eyes wide.

"What are you going to do about it?" He whispered.

"I'm going to try and undo all of these locks," she answered unsurely, "but I don't think I'll get it done in time. I'll go as fast as possible, but I really don't know how much time I have." Secretly, she prayed that Springtrap was going to stay out and that they had enough time to get it done, but even she herself doubted that.

Scanning the back of the suit expertly, she found her starting point. His throat was rigged with spring locks to go off if he moved. _Just like last time… but you know how it goes: a serial killer has his own signature way of killing._ She thought wryly. Charlie lifted her fingers and pressed her thumbs between his sweaty neck and the jagged metal parts. With proper movements, the blond used her index and middle finger to push back the deadly locks.

"One down, may to go…" she muttered to herself and continued working.

. . .

Vincent's vision was slightly deterred as he couldn't see out of the corners of his eyes, but that didn't matter. He had a plan to work on. _I will get my revenge._ He thought cruelly. The audacity of that wretched blond to set off the spring locks in his father's suit made him boil with rage.

Quickening his pace with careful watch, he sped on through the hallway past the main dining hall and several party rooms. At that moment he heard a long metallic whine. _An animatronic?_ _No…_ it didn't sound like a robot, it sounded like the kind of squeaking a person heard when a door was being opened. _The main entrance?_

"Springtrap…" he whispered to the animatronic behind him. "Did you hear that?"

The robot turned his head slowly. "Yes. It was the door in the front. Someone else has come."

 _Those idiots…_ He thought with fired anger. They had called somebody else to help them! There was no other explanation.

Pointing towards an opposite hallway as a motion for Springtrap to go down one and him down the other, he crept along the walls as quietly as possible so that whoever had come in the building didn't hear him.

Soon enough he found himself near the entrance and he noticed three men come in with flashlights and walkie-talkies in order to communicate.

"You go down that way," Vincent recognized the face and voice to be Clay Burke, "and you go down the other. We need to find everyone, but most importantly, we need to make sure that Carlton is safe."

Vincent chuckled silently at his worry for his son. _Too bad he's going to die tonight…_ The door to the Safe Room was locked and there was no way that Charlie or her friend could get out. They would wait until he and his father came back to kill them gruesomely. He would savor the moment of her death and watch with amusement when Carlton died.

The first guard went down the hallway near where Springtrap was hiding while the second was near Vincent. Smirking, he slunk through the shadows and followed the guard through the hallways.

To confuse the officer Vincent shuffled purposely in order to get him to stare his way.

"This place is so creepy…" the guard muttered.

 _I'm going to enjoy killing you…_ The brunette thought maliciously.

Seeming not to think for any danger, the officer followed the noise with naivety. Vincent led him into an empty parts/service room and hid in the corner.

"Hello?" The officer called out unsurely. "Is anyone there?" When nobody answered, he scoffed. "Should have known. This place is the worst." But as he turned around to leave, Vincent drew out his knife with a loud squeak.

The guard whipped around and flashed his flashlight to where he heard the noise, only to see a slumped golden costume. Vincent waited until the distance between them decreased as he walked forward to a safe enough amount to act.

Standing up as quick as possible without setting off the spring locks, he grabbed the guard's neck and squeezed hard. To make sure that his death was quick and without screaming, he plunged the blade into the guard's neck.

 _Finished the job._ He dropped the body and left the room, smirking triumphantly to himself. _Soon enough this building will be a heap of ashes… it won't be long now._

 **Hmm… I wonder what will happen… you've probably guessed, but if you haven't, than I won't spoil it for you. ;) Anyway, I realize that the guard-killing is similar to when Dave/William Afton killed Officer Dunn when he was in the middle of an investigation after Jason cried to him about Bonnie taking Carlton, but I wanted to really bring out the psycho in him. He's meh fave! :D (lol)**

 **Once again, leave reviews for me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmm… I know it's been a long time since I got a chapter out, but I've been REALLY busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's a little short. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE leave reviews! I love to hear back from you guys!**

 **Soo… a little warning or disclaimer before you read this… there is a descriptive injury/painful scene in the beginning, so read with precaution.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Chapter 7**

Finally, Charlie pulled back and stared at the last lock that she had to undo.

"Okay, Carlton," she addressed him slowly, "just like the last time, I'm going to count to three, and I'm going to rip it open. On three I need you to pull out as quickly as possible, and I'm going push the suit forward. If we don't do it quickly enough, then you'll get stuck, and…" The blond choked. "You'll die…"p

Sighing as tightly as possible as to not disturb the locks, her friend nodded.

"Ok…" She took a deep breath and clutched the last spring lock. "One… two… _three!_ " Flipping it back in place, she thrust the suit forward with all of her might.

Carlton, fast as lightening, reached his hands to the ground and pushed backwards, sending himself skidding several feet behind her. Despite his quick action, however, he still screamed in pain and clutched his leg.

"I-it… it caught on my knee…!" He gasped, writhing in agony.

Charlie's face turned from determination to horror-struck when she noticed something glint in the light on his kneecap. _No, no, no, no, no…_ Rapidly crawling to his side, she grappled with his twitching body.

"Stay still!" She warned him harshly. "I think it's… there's something in there."

Carlton hissed in pain when she lifted his hands away. There, lodged in his mid-leg, gripped a spring lock, supposedly pulled from the old, rusty suit.

"It caught your knee…" She breathed. Although, the more she studied it, the more she noticed that it wasn't fully impaling his weak leg. "I think that it's just partly inside... there's no way that it's punctuated all the way through. You were too fast. Does it… does it feel like it's all the way inside?" The blond held her breath and waited for him to answer.

"I don't think so." His face was scrunched up with misery. Through closer inspection, Charlie could tell that he was gritting his teeth. _His pain must be so bad…_ She felt sick thinking about it.

The girl leaned forward and noticed blood soaking his jeans.

"You're bleeding really badly…" She thought about how she'd be able to easily get the lock out of his knee, but nothing came to mind. "If I'm going to get this rusty metal out of your leg, then it'll be painful."

He smiled wryly. "Good thing I've already had my tetanus shots." She forced a small grin and looked around for things that he could bite into.

Several loose wires draped over some boxes and lay sprawled on the floor. _I don't want to use those…_ Standing up completely, Charlie walked over the cardboard and pulled off a piece.

"Here, this might help," she assured him as he grunted in pain from trying to move forward. "Take this and bite down on it. I'm going to retract the lock, but it most likely impaled your kneecap. It'll hurt… but try not to scream…" Hesitantly handing the cardboard to him, she walked forward and placed her fingers on the small retraction cranks on the under and upper side of his leg.

He instantly bit down and moaned nervously. Charlie eyed him sympathetically, but she knew that she had to do this fast if she wanted him to not scream. _Ready… set… go…_ Wrenching the cranks backwards, she heard the ripping of tendons and connective tissues. It made a grimy sound. He muffled a scream by shoving the whole slab of cardboard in his mouth. With shaky but rapid hands, she grabbed the part closest to his skin and thrust it outward with a strong heave.

She felt sick to her stomach. The metal was covered in blood and muscle.

"Done…" Charlie took in a disgusted breath.

His face instantly turned red and his eyes watered. Carlton whimpered and released the cardboard, letting out a low wail.

"It's broken… c-can you… find…" He paused and sniffled. "…something to wrap it in…?"

Nodding slowly, she stood up once again and searched the room. There was nothing that she could see that would be acceptable even for a decent wrap, so she decided to search the boxes, in blind hope that she would find some sort of fabric or paper towels. Charlie opened a box near the wall and searched thoroughly through it. _Nothing… nothing…_

Several boxes later, and all that she found were some old rusty nails, which would not help, and spare parts for animatronics. _Come on… there's got to be some sort of… first aid kit or something…_ As soon as she thought it, she froze. _First aid kit! What did he say about them…?_ The blond closed her eyes and reached back into her memory. She could almost swear that she heard the indistinct chattering of parents while they supervised their children, and the hot, sweaty smell of the kitchen, crossed with the fresh smell of homemade pizza.

Searching back further, she reached the time in her memory when her father first introduced the spring locks to her, telling her it was dangerous. _And Sammy…_ Sometimes the blond would push him to the back of his memory, buried so deep that she would forget, or others, she would be able to remember him just like that. Lightly chuckling to herself, Charlie remembered what her father was saying.

" _It could snap off your nose!" He made a scary noise and waved his fingers in front of his children's faces, laughing at the delighted shrieks they emitted. Although, soon after he stopped and pulled back with a more serious face. "I'm serious. This is called a spring lock, and you are not to touch it. It could be very dangerous." Eyeing his two children sternly, his expression shifted to more of a humorous one. "You don't want to snap off your nose!" He growled playfully. "Because if it ever does get you, and I mean it, there are first aid kits in every room in the building. Do you know where they are?" At the shaking of their heads, her father nodded. "That's fine, because I'll tell you. They're all stuck up against the right side of the room and built into the lower part of the wall…"_

Her memory faded after that, and she smiled. Turning to the right, she studied the wall for any sort of first aid kit. The "celebrate" poster hung sadly over an abandoned room, staring on blankly into darkness. _Can it see me?_ It was a childish thought, but she couldn't help it. For some reason the poster seemed to possess life; cold, dead life that must have died out ages ago, but still held on to the last clutches of reality. _Strange…_ Inarticulately mumbling something, the blond walked forward and scanned the lower part of the wall, stopping when her eyes hit something dirty, but definitely white. _That's it!_

Briskly, she whipped away the dirt and pulled it out the small box. It opened easily, as the latch had been torn away. There were large bandages, small bandages, and some disinfecting ointment.

"I found some!" She called excitedly.

Turning back to her friend, Charlie headed over towards him and set down the box. She eyed the wound.

"Your jeans aren't tight, are they?"

He shook his head.

"They… they're jeans… but they aren't tight…" His breathless voice caused her to want to cry.

"Here…" Carefully, she slipped her fingers under his jeans at the base of his ankle. The blond pushed up lightly as to not scrape over his wound. She stretched the jeans as wide as possible over the base of his knee and moved it backwards. He gasped, and she nearly fainted at the sight.

There, planted on his knee, was a half-inch wide hole that oozed blood and mucous. Charlie gagged. With shaky hands, she pulled out the ointment and smeared it over the large bandage. The girl lifted the bandage and placed it on the horrid wound. He whimpered lowly and shut his eyes tight as she used medical tape to secure it in place.

As soon as she was done, Charlie got another bandage and wiped more ointment on it. Blindly, she placed it under his knee and secured it in place with more medical tape.

"Ok, you're all bandaged." She let out a shaky breath and pulled the jeans back up and over.

"I won't be able to walk…" He looked at her worriedly.

"Well… you'll just have to lean on me." Charlie cast a glance at the door. "Let's hope it's not locked…" She hesitated for a moment, as if the door would lock if she moved too soon, and then she took a step forward, followed by another and another until she was within arm's length. Charlie grasped the doorknob and turned, pulling back in the process. It was locked. She let out a frustrated groan. _That psychopath murderer left us in here…_

"It's locked, isn't it?" Carlton sounded from the other side of the room.

Looking defeated, she turned towards him and nodded slowly. He scoffed and put his hand to his head.

"Now those insane maniacs are going to come back and kill us…" He said softly.

Charlie shut her eyes tight.

"It was my fault…" She walked over to him and sat down, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It was all my fault. If I hadn't have told you to split up with me, we wouldn't be here. I hope Vincent dies in that suit…" The last part she added mostly to herself, but it was heard.

"I hope so to." Carlton chuckled slightly. "You know...? It hurts really bad, but I can't help was think about how bad it would hurt if that whole thing had gotten locked into me. Thanks for helping me."

. . .

Marla, Jason, and Lamar were striving to keep themselves from getting caught by several animatronics. So far they had seen Chica, Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, and Toy Chica. The way that Toy Chica had shown up surprised each of them. Instead of her regular beak and bright blue eyes, she wore a haunting smile with small glimmers of white teeth, along with black pools for eyes that held tiny pinpricks of white inside as pupils. Jason nearly shrieked with surprise when he saw her in the vents, peering up at the security cameras. It scared Marla badly, but she couldn't blame the kid. Toy Chica was terrifying.

While the three were searching through their camera segments, Lamar had noticed movement on the security monitor that overlooked the front doors.

"Guys, look!" He called over to them. "There's… I-I think there's somebody else here!"

Marla gasped, and Jason threw his eyes wide with relief. Tripping over the cable wires, she made her way over to Lamar's segment and skimmed her eyes lightly over cameras. There, planted on the fuzzy vision of the third monitor, were three men.

"Who is that…?" Jason murmured, half to himself.

Lamar shook his head.

"That's just it," he admitted, "I don't know. But notice that the closer you look at the man in the middle, the more he seems familiar." Marla furrowed her brows and focused on the dark haired man in the center of the three.

"Th-that looks like…" She trailed off uncertainly. "Clay Burke."

Lamar gasped. "That's got to be him! And he's got two officers with him… I guess Carlton or somebody must have told him to come over." The teen bit his lip, concentrating on something. "Wait a second… where _is_ Carlton? We've been so busy trying to keep these metal maniacs from getting into our office that we didn't even pay attention to the fact that… these monitors go all over the building. We could find them if we wanted to!"

Widening her eyes in realization, Marla started shaking with excitement.

"Yes!" She rushed over to her monitors. "Ok… they have to be in here somewhere…"

In a couple of minutes, a cry from Jason was heard.

"I found somebody!" He called.

Lamar ran over to him and Marla flicked her eyes unsurely over his monitors.

"There, there!" He pointed excitedly to a middle security TV with his index fingers. "There's someone… no… there's two people! It looks like…" He leaned in closer to focus on the figures that were displayed on the screen.

"Jessica and John!" Lamar exclaimed. "They're both in that big office!"

Marla froze. _They're trying to escape just like we are! I bet they were the ones who called Clay and the officers…_

"I wish I could get a message to them…" Jason muttered.

"Well, for right now, we just need to follow Clay Burke and his officers on our security cameras to see where they go. We could maybe flash a camera light if they get close to the monitors," Marla suggested after her thought.

Nodding, Lamar and Jason both fixed their eyes on their own segment of cameras. Marla returned to her section, her green orbs attracted to whatever movement they might spot. Suddenly something caught her eye.

In a dark room at the end of a hallway was a man, flashing his light around the black and white tiled floors and grey walls. It looked like one of the officers at the front, but she didn't recognize the face as anybody she knew, so it must have been a guard that she just wasn't familiar with. When his flashlight passed over something tainted golden, she fixed her attention on it monitor completely. _What…?_ She thought confusedly as the man walked towards the object slowly. Although, the more she focused on it, the more she noticed that it seemed like some sort of animatronic. _Golden…? But… that's strange… the only goldish yellow animatronic that I've ever seen is… Chica… but this doesn't look like a chicken…_ Instead, it looked like some sort of Freddy variation.

"Guys… come here," she motioned to Jason and Lamar with her hand. "There's one of the officers here with some sort of golden Freddy."

Lamar snapped his head up and leaned over her shoulder to gaze at the top monitor. Jason did the same, eying it carefully.

The three were a nose length away from the monitors, watching as the man progressed in his endeavor to close the gap between him and the animatronic in order to study it closer. Without a warning the animatronic stood up to its full height of about five feet and six inches. Quick as a whip he clutched the guard's windpipe in a death grip and plunged a knife in his neck. Marla gasped in horror at the sight, turning away as speedily as possible, as to not look upon it any longer.

"Who…" Jason stuttered. "Wh-who was in that suit? There's no way that it was an automated animatronic… the movements were too lifelike."

Lamar nodded slowly. "And did anyone else notice how the eyes weren't animatronic eyes? They were all black… as if it was just a suit and there were no metal parts in it…"

"It killed that guard…" Marla sobbed quietly. "It's going to find us…"

At her negative comment, Lamar shook his head and walked over to her, hugging her tightly.

"No… no, it's not… Clay will find us, and we'll be alright… don't worry, baby…" He soothed his girlfriend kindly, even though he was possessing doubts of his own.

Marla cried into his comforting shoulder, quivering with the force of her tears. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a nagging feeling met her. _Somebody was in that suit… and I have a feeling that I know who it was…_

 **Yeah, she knows it's Vincent. I'm pretty sure that if I were in her situation, I would know too. He's a real sketchy guy…**

 **Once again, please leave reviews! Until next time…**


	8. Notice!

**Notice!**

 **This isn't a chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't end up getting a chapter out Dec. 26, but I actually didn't get the laptop back until Dec. 27, so I couldn't have. But why have I not gotten out a chapter yet? Guys, I am working on it, but I am SERIOUSLY going through a writer's block. I'm literally SO stressed out about school. I have a LOT to do, and I'm always worrying that I won't get it done in time. Oh my GOIHD! I have so much work.**

 **Anyway, I will be trying my hardest to get ideas and write them down in the chapter, but it's hard to constantly write chapters. I LOVE writing, but sometimes I need to take a break. I'm not going to set a specific date, but you can definitely predict a chapter by February. However, that doesn't mean that I won't be getting a chapter before then. Now I can't promise it, but I think I'll be able to get a chapter out before then.**

 **Bye guys!**

 **Sincerely, Kristianna**


End file.
